Give Me Your Kiss
by Jiyuu15
Summary: Takdirku benar-benar mengerikan. Satu sekolah dengannya saja aku hampir kehilangan ciuman pertamaku, apalagi kalau satu apartemen. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan 'sesuatu' yang berharga bagi seorang wanita.../ T , RnR please! XD
1. Chapter 1

"APA? KAU SUDAH PERNAH BERCIUMAN DENGAN KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

"Iya~ benar-benar hebat bukan? Aku sampai tidak percaya dengan yang kemarin kulakukan dengannya~!"

Lagi-lagi teriakan histeris murid perempuan tentang ciuman dengan bintang sekolah, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ck, apa hebatnya sih dia? Masa seorang gadis yang diciumnya sampai berteriak tidak jelas gara-gara mendapat ciuman darinya? Sadarlah, murid perempuan! Kalian hanya dipermainkan olehnya, dan Ichigo hanya menganggap bibir kalian sebuah mainan yang setelah dirasakan akan dibuang begitu saja! Tunjukkan harga diri kalian sebagai seorang gadis! Ciuman pertama itu sangatlah berarti, tidak seharusnya bocah berambut oranye seperti Ichigo bisa seenaknya merebut ciuman kalian hanya karena bermodal tampang keren saja! Tidakkah kalian kasihan dengan calon suami kalian karena bukan dia yang menciummu pertama kali dalam hidupmu, melainkan iblis tukang cium bernama Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Hinamori, coba kau juga minta ciuman dengan Kurosaki-kun. Kau pasti akan ketagihan! Dia bisa membuatmu melayang hanya dengan ciuman mautnya itu!"

"Eh? Benarkah? Lain kali aku akan membujuk Kurosaki untuk menciumku."

Sialan. Dasar bandar narkoba berwujud ciuman!

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Rate :: T+**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Rukia POV, dll. XD**

**Genre :: Gado-gado!  
><strong>

"**Give Me Your Kiss"**

**Chapter 1**

Perkenalkan semuanya, aku Kuchiki Rukia, seorang murid SMA Karakura kelas 3. Aku hanyalah murid biasa yang anti dengan namanya cerita romantis. Pacaran? No way, aku belum pernah melakukannya. Aku ini seorang gadis otaku, seorang gadis yang sangat suka dengan anime maupun manga shounen. Kalaupun suka shoujo, aku cuma suka membaca manga shoujo atau menonton anime shoujo yang di selipi cerota humor. Lalu soal pacaran, kenapa aku anti dengan yang seperti itu? Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku masih belum mendapat laki-laki yang sesuai dengan tipeku. Laki-laki yang sesuai dengan tipeku adalah yang sama sepertiku, seorang otaku, tampan, pintar, baik hati, setia, dan... banyak kalau disebutkan!

Dan yang jelas bukan seperti dia, Kurosaki Ichigo! Setan pencium SMA Karakura yang entah kenapa malah sangat populer di kalangan para gadis! Lihatlah, semuanya! Sekarang dengan santainya dia menggoda seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca tanpa tahu malu di depan kelasku ini.

"Hey, Neliel. Kau tampak semakin cantik hari ini."

"Ah~ Kurosaki bisa saja!"

Oh, tidak! Cukup, jangan berbuat mesum dan menyebarkan virus menggelikan itu di depan kelas kami. Semakin lama kelakuanmu semakin menjadi, Ichigo. Dan aku, sebagai ketua kelas 3-G tidak akan tinggal diam. Wajahmu semakin dekat dengan Nelliel, temanku. Semakin dekat, dekat dan...

JDUAAAAK!

Rasakan tendangan pembasmi monster cium milikku, Ichigo! Haha, aku senang melihat tubuhmu yang terpental menjauh dari Nelliel, dan menggelundung dengan jarak sekitar satu meter. Sial, padahal aku berharap kau terpental sampai sepuluh meter! Aku tersenyum puas dengan apa yang kulakukan ini. Semoga kau jera, Ichigo!

"Ukh! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan, gadis sialan!" dia menggeram padaku sambil memegangi pipi bekas yang kutendang barusan. Mata hazelnya menatap sosokku dengan lekat seakan ingin menerkamku. Tapi aku tidak akan takut, Ichigo! Hanya orang bodoh yang takut dengan orang perebut ciuman sepertimu. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke tempatnya. Ia yang masih duduk di lantai memandangiku dengan bingung. Kuancangkan kakiku agar hentakan keras terdengar dan membuatnya jera untuk berbuat mesum di depan kelasku. Sebisa mungkin, aku mencoba memasang tampang horror padanya.

"Jangan main-main dengan perempuan di depan kelasku ini, iblis mesum. Kau harus berapa kali ciuman sampai puas? Ingat, pencuri ciuman! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang sepertimu melakukan hal maksiat di depan murid di kelasku ini karena mereka masih suci! Jangan kotori pikiran mereka dengan tingkahmu itu!" peringatku segalak mungkin padanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Semoga saja dengan ini, ia jera melakukan dosa itu!

"S-shit. Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?" Ichigo mendesah kesal sambil terus memegangi pipinya yang masih sakit. Yang lain menatapi Ichigo dengan kasihan, sementara Nel langsung mendekati Ichigo dan menenangkan pemuda itu dengan mengelus pipinya.

"Dia tadi itu ketua kelas di kelasku. Namanya Kuchiki Rukia, dia memang gadis yang disiplin, makanya yah... sikapnya agak kasar." katanya dengan cengiran. Ichigo memasang kerutan di dahinya. Baru pertama kali ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Rukia adalah seorang wanita, harusnya dengan ketampanan dan mata yang menghanyutkan milik Ichigo, ia bisa dengan mudah memikat wanita macam mana pun untuk didekatinya. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia. Gadis itu malah menendang pipinya dengan kaki mungilnya dengan kekuatan yang tidak main-main. Untunglah daya tahan Ichigo cukup kuat, kalau tidak, rontoklah semua giginya.

"Cih. Sial. Berani sekali dia mempermalukanku."

**# # #**

"Dah, Rukia!"

"Dah juga!"

Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga jam sekolahnya. Semenjak kejadian tendangan tadi, selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, aku selalu mendapat tatapan sinis dari para murid perempuan. Ah, sepertinya menyakiti Ichigo itu sama saja dengan mengibarkan bendera perang dengan para murid perempuan karena mereka kan sekutu Ichigo. Cih, aku heran dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka bisa terpikat dengan makhluk rambut oranye seperti Ichigo? Tampan, memang sih. Tapi coba lihat, dia selalu gonta-ganti pasangan, bahkan hampir sebagian murid perempuan dipacarinya dan ciuman pertama mereka selalu direbut olehnya. Sangat mengerankan. Apa jangan-jangan dia menggunakan sihir pemikat wanita?

Kakiku berhenti melangkah ketika sebuah pemandangan mengerikan terpampang di depanku yang akan keluar gerbang sekolah. Hancurlah reputasi SMA Karakura jika ada guru yang melihat apa yang kulihat saat ini. Seorang murid laki-laki berambut oranye jeruk dengan mesranya berciuman dengan seorang murid perempuan. Mereka saling berpelukan erat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, terlebih lagi tangan si laki-laki melingkar di pinggang sang perempuan, tiba-tiba menggerayang ke depan tubuh gadis itu. Menjijikkan! Parahnya si gadis cuma diam saja dan terus membiarkan lelaki yang ber-status bukan pacar resminya menciumnya sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka menarik paksa pagutan bibir agar terlepas. Dan dialah sang gadis yang melakukannya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo. Ciumanmu benar-benar menggairahkan."

Ichigo tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan lawan main ciumnya itu. "Yeah. Jika kau menginginkan lagi, minta saja padaku. Aku siap melayanimu, gadis cantik."

Oh ya? Kata-katamu benar-benar manis, tuan monster cium! Kau benar-benar ahlinya dalam hal beginian yah! Gadis yang baru saja kau cium tanpa merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan meninggalkanmu dengan senyuman manisnya dan melambaikan tangannya. Lalu tuan Kurosaki Ichigo itu balas tersenyum. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, buktinya sekarang dia menoleh padaku dengan seringaian mesumnya.

"Eh? Ada satu lagi ya yang minta di cium?"

Uwargh! Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan amarahku! Kau ini anggap perempuan itu sebagai apa sih, Ichigo? Aku tak akan sudi menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku padamu, iblis.

"Oh, kau kan yang tadi menendangku kan! Ah, ya benar! Tubuh pendek itu, tidak salah lagi kau yang tadi!" Ichigo menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya dan terlihat kaget melihatku. Wah, rupanya ia ingat aku ya? Bagus, merupakan suatu kehormatan untukku diingat oleh bocah pencium macam kau.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti berciuman di depan umum, Ichigo? Tingkahmu ini sangat merusak pemandangan! Tolong, jaga kelakuanmu!" haruskah aku memperingatkannya sampai seratus kali lebih? Jika itu bisa membuatnya bertaubat, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi yang kudapat setelah menceramahinya apa? Malah seringaian yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya itu. Sungguh menyebalkan. Ingin kusiram wajahnya dengan minyak goreng!

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba satu kali ciumanku, nona pendek? Kalau kau sudah merasakannya, mungkin kau akan ketagihan."

"APA? SIALAN, AKU BUKAN WANITA MURAHAN!"

Aku ingin sekali menahan emosiku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Meteran tingkat kemarahanku sudah sampai ujung, tidak akan bisa di tahan lagi. Tahukah apa yang kurasakan saat ini, pembaca sekalian? Aku merasa aku dilecehkan. Bagaimana bisa dengan mudahnya Ichigo menawarkanku untuk berciuman dengannya. Cih, aku pun segera mengacuhkannya dan jalan terus untuk pulang tanpa mempedulikannya. Walau Ichigo memanggilku dengan 'nona pendek' sambil berteriak-teriak dan itu membuatku malu, aku tetap mengacuhkannya. Berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya agar orang-orang yang melihat kami tidak tahu bahwa akulah yang dipanggilnya 'nona midget'.

"Hhh... manis sih manis. Sayang harganya mahal, haha." Ichigo tertawa pelan setelah Rukia benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Sepertinya Ichigo mulai tertarik untuk mengenal sang ketua kelas super disiplin itu lebih dalam. Mungkin jika ia berhasil meluluhkan hatinya sih.

**# # #**

Esoknya...

"Kau gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui, Riruka."

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Ichigo!"

Ternyata yang namanya iblis itu tidak akan memandang tempat di mana ia harus melancarkan aksi kejahatannya. Sama seperti ini, sepasang kekasih yang kulihat, ah! Ralat, bukan kekasih, tapi dua orang berlawanan jenis yang tengah bermesraan di kantin. Astaga, di kantin pun Ichigo masih sempat mencium pipi Dokugamine Riruka, warga SMA Karakura yang terkenal manisnya nomer dua. Seandainya kau sadar, semua orang menatapmu dengan tatapan kesal, Ichigo. Itu untuk orang-orang yang setipe denganku, seorang otaku. Tapi yang murid laki-laki malah mendukungmu. Dunia benar-benar tidak adil. Kenapa yang salah lebih banyak pendukungnya dari pada yang baik?

"Ah, Rukia! Kau juga sedang makan di kantin yah!" sapaan seseorang mengagetkanku sampai roti yang kupegang hampir meloncat dan jatuh ke lantai. Aku menengok ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang menyapa di belakangku itu. Oh, ternyata patnerku tersayang!

"Hai juga, Renji!" balasku dengan senyum bahagia. Ketahuilah kalian semua bahwa aku menyukai Renji. Abarai Renji, dia adalah teman sepermainan kecilku saat SD. Kami berpisah saat SMP dan bertemu kembali saat SMA. Lelaki bertato yang tampan ini sangatlah kukagumi. Gaya penampilannya sungguh memikat! Renji memiliki rambut merah panjang yang diikat seperti seorang samurai, apalagi jika aku melihatnya latihan kendo, ia benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Himura Kenshin, tokoh di manga Samurai X. Cuma bedanya ia tak punya tanda X di pipinya. Hehehe, jelas saja yah. Dan yang paling kusenangi dari dia adalah karena hobi kami sama, sesama seorang otaku. Renji-lah yang pertama kali mengenalkanku pada dunia otaku yang penuh dengan fantasi menyenangkan. Aku sangat bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengannya kembali semasa SMA ini. Dan... aku bermimpi, perasaan sukaku ini padanya bisa tersampaikan. Ia adalah seorang lelaki yang memenuhi kriteria idamanku, dan aku sangat berharap, suatu saat kalau keberanianku terkumpul, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

"Mau makan bersama di tempat duduk sana?" Renji menawarkan tempat duduk yang ada di belakang tempat Ichigo dan Riruka bermesraan. Oh, sial. Kenapa Renji memilih tempat yang di situ? Tapi tidak apa selama aku bersama samurai tampan ini. Kami kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduk di belakang Ichigo dan Riruka untuk makan makanan yang kami beli barusan di kantin. Baru saja aku mendaratkan pantatku di kursi, Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan remehnya. Grrr...! Sebisa mungkin kupasang tampang garangku untuknya agar dia tidak berani mengganggu acaraku dengan Renji.

"Oh, ternyata Renji dan... nona pendek yah!"

Dia tertawa ketika menyebutku nona midget. Ichigo baka! Kenapa kau mempermalukanku di depan Renji. "Ah, Ichigo. Jangan pedulikan kami, kau kembalilah bersenang-senang dengan Riruka." kata Renji yang sepertinya tidak mau acara makan rotinya bersamaku -atau cuma perasaanku saja yang GeEr dia akan memikirkanku. Ichigo tersenyum kemudian kembali menoleh ke Riruka dengan tatapan penuh arti. Mereka seakan berkomunikasi lewat pandangan karena beberapa menit berlalu, Riruka mengagguk. Padahal Ichigo tidak berkata apapun padanya. "Aku ke kelas dulu yah, Ichigo." ucap Riruka yang berdiri dari tempatnya. Sebelum meninggalkan Ichigo, gadis itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Ichigo. Setelahnya, hilanglah ia dari pandanganku. Sungguh pemandangan yang unik, kalian sepasang insan bodoh tanpa tahu malu cium-ciuman di depanku dan Renji.

"Hey, Renji, apa aku terlalu mengganggumu? Bisa kau kenalkan aku dengan teman di sebelahmu yang tidak sopan denganku kemarin?"

Aku mendadak berhenti menguyah makananku. Kutatap tajam lelaki berambut oranye yang duduk berhadapan denganku ini. "Oh, jangan-jangan yang kau bilang tidak sopan itu soal kau yang ditendang itu ya? Jadi Rukia yang melakukannya?"

"Tepat! Jadi namanya Rukia ya."

Malu. Sungguh malu sekali aku mendengar penuturan itu. Hebat, Ichigo. Kau berhasil membuatku harus kehilangan muka di depan orang yang kusukai. Entah apa aku harus membunuhmu agar orang menyebalkan sepertimu bisa bungkam.

"Wah. Tidak kusangka Rukia berani melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Haha, dia memang gadis tomboy, jadi tidak heran," Renji mengusap rambutku. Sementara aku cuma diam saja melanjutkan acara makan siangku di kantin. Bukannya aku cuma ingin diam, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengannya. Apalagi ada Ichigo yang sedari tadi menatapku seakan ingin memangsaku. Aku jadi makin takut.

"Yah, salam kenal ya, nona pendek, ah! Bukan, harusnya kupanggil Rukia ya."

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, kau belum merebut ciuman pertama Rukia kan?"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Air! Aku butuh air untuk mengatasi tersedakku ini! Apa yang barusan Renji katakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba pembicaraan yang mengalir tenang menjadi seperti gunung merapi yang meletus? Oke, kata-kataku tidak masuk akal dan susah di cerna, intinya, apa-apaan yang soal ciuman pertama barusan?

"Oh, kau khawatir kalau aku merebut ciuman pertama gadismu ini yah, Renji? Tenang saja, aku ini kan teman baikmu. Aku tidak akan mengambil ciumannya." Ichigo menatapku dengan mata hazelnya yang seakan menggodaku. Kotak minuman yang kupegang kuremat sekencang mungkin. Lama-lama aku bisa kena darah tinggi gara-garanya.

"Bukan! Maksudku ya... tidakkah kau kasihan dengannya? Dia ini gadis baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin kau menciumnya sembarangan." itu suara Renji. Apa ini mimpi? Kata-kata Renji barusan sangat membuatku malu. Apa itu artinya Renji tidak ingin agar ciuman pertamaku direbut Ichigo? Apa... dia ada rasa denganku sampai mengkhawatirkan soal ciuman pertamaku? Ah, rasanya wajahku memerah!

"Yah, yah. Aku tahu itu. Yang jelas jangan khawatir." kali ini Ichigo yang bicara. Nada bicaranya sedikit tidak menyenangkan dan kata-katanya itu sangat jelas membuatku sedikit takut. Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak karena tidak sengaja melihat matanya yang menatapku tajam. Ia seolah mengincarku. Ah, semoga cuma perasaan saja. Jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padaku.

**# # #**

"I-Ichigo..."

"Hm?"

"Hen-tikanh... a-aku harus pulang! Ahh!"

"Sssh, sebentar lagi, Senna. Biarkan aku menikmatinya."

Grak!

Begitu kugeser pintu kelas, berakhirlah sudah pesta kalian. Dua orang murid yang saling bercumbu di kelas tempatku yang sepi ini memandangku dengan kaget. Tidak keduanya, tapi cuma si gadis. Si gadis yang terkejut dengan kedatanganku segera mengancingkan dua kancing seragamnya yang barusan terlepas. Di lehernya terdapat bekas kemerahan. Sepertinya bukan cuma ciuman bibir yang Ichigo hadiahkan untuknya, tapi juga kissmark. Dengan muka merah, gadis yang kuketahui namanya Senna itu berdiri dari pangkuan Ichigo dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan muka merah. Kejadian itu bagiku sudah biasa. Berkali-kali aku memergoki Ichigo yang seperti itu.

"Hh... lagi-lagi lepas deh mangsanya."

Aku tidak peduli dengan keluhan Ichigo. Biarkan saja ia mau menggumam apa karena semua yang dilakukannya saat ini bukanlah urusanku. Aku segera mengambil tasku yang ada di bangku. Gara-gara ada tugas dari guru, aku harus pulang paling terakhir karena tinggal di ruang guru untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Kesal rasanya jadi ketua kelas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dan sekarang, mau apalagi dia? Yang kumaksud adalah Ichigo, ia menghalangiku keluar kelas.

"Minggir." perintahku. Ichigo malah menyeringai. Sebagian kancing seragamnya yang terbuka membuat bentuk tubuhnya terlihat. Sixpack. Yah, kuaikui itu dan itu sedikit membuatku merona malu dengan apa yang kulihat. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melihat hal seperti itu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan meliriknya sedikit?

"Kau pacarnya Renji ya? Atau kalian belum berpacaran tapi kau menyukainya?" tanyanya terang-terangan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku. Cih, berani sekali dia menguji kesabaranku. Kuangkat kepalaku dan bertatap muka dengannya dengan jarak sedekat mungkin.

"Kau ini kenapa suka mencampuri urusan orang lain? Apa kau kesal karena gadis barusan kabur darimu dan kau jadi batal melampiaskan nafsumu? Lalu kemudian kau ingin memberikan pelajaran untukku?"

Baru saja aku selesai bicara, Ichigo tiba-tiba mencengkram tanganku. Ichigo mendorongku sampai menghantam dinding kelas sedikit kasar. Apa yang mau dilakukannya? Apa-apaan posisi ini? H-hey, katakan ini cuma bercanda kalau Ichigo menghimpit tubuhku, ah! Sekarang dia mulai berani menyentuhkan bibir kotornya ke leherku pula!

"Sepertinya begitu, Rukia. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasanku. Bagaimana?" bisikan dan deru nafasnya menyapu telingaku, tubuhku gemetar karena sentuhannya. Uh, ini sering kulihat di manga-manga shoujo dewasa yang pernah kubaca. Di saat seperti ini ataupun di posisi seperti ini, tokoh lelaki akan mencium wanita yang berada dalam tahanannya secara paksa, kasar, dan... argh! Tunggu, kenapa pikiranku jadi begini?

"I-Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan atau aku akan-" sebisanya aku terus memberontak. Sial, iblis ini benar-benar bukan cuma mengandalkan kekuatannya sebagai lelaki, tapi juga kepintarannya. Aku baru sadar kalau ini sudah lewat dari jam pulang sekolah. Tidak akan ada seorang pun yang ada di sekolah ini selain aku dan Ichigo, pantas saja Ichigo berani melakukan ini padaku!

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Renji kalau kau memperbolehkanku mencoba bibir mungilmu itu, Rukia."

"A-apa?"

"Yah. Aku tahu seluk beluk tentang percintaan Renji. Aku tahu siapa orang yang disukainya, tipe wanita macam apa. Apapun tentangnya."

E-eh? Padahala aku ini teman kecil, sahabat baik Renji, tapi Renji tidak pernah sekalipun membahas perasaannya kepadaku. Aku tahu, tidak semudah itu menceritakan soal asmara pada orang lain, tapi... ah, Renji rupanya lebih memilih Ichigo sebagai tempat curhatnya daripada aku. Renji yaoi...! Ekh, apa yang kupikirkan! Kenapa aku malah menyangkutkan kehidupan nyataku dengan manga atau anime yaoi!

"Aku tidak butuh semua itu! Sekarang lepaskan aku, iblis tukang cium!" maaf semuanya, aku terpaksa berbohong. Mana mungkin aku mau menolak informasi tentang Renji, samurai pujaanku! Tapi ini pun menyangkut ciuman pertamaku, jadi mana mungkin aku menerimanya semudah itu!

"Benar tidak mau?" Ichigo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya denganku. Oh, shit. Aku tidak bisa berdusta tentang ketampanannya yang hampir membuatku pasrah dalam tahanannya. Tapi aku tetap punya akal sehat! Tidak akan semudah itu Ichigo bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dariku.

"Lepa-"

"Semakin marah, kau terlihat semakin menggoda, Rukia." Ichigo semakin berani dengan perbuatannya! Dia sekarang mulai memiringkan kepalanya, bersiap menciumku! Segala cara sudah kutempuh, mulai dari menginjak kakinya, mencakar punggungnya, menjambak rambutnya, menggigit tangannya, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil! Yang jelas aku tahu, Ichigo pasti menahan rasa sakit akibat serangan kecilku itu. Ah, di saat begini, di anime, kalau tokoh wanita tidak mau dicium, maka cara satu-satunya...

"TENDANGAN MAUT TSUBASA OZORA!"

"Eh?"

DUK!

Binasalah kau, Ichigo! Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telah melukai bagian 'kelelakian'mu, menendangnya cukup kuat. Ichigo langsung mengerang kesakitan dan meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi miliknya yang pasti sangat sakit. Tubuhnya menggeliyat bagai cacing kepanasan, dia terus mengumpat dan berguling-guling di lantai. Kesempatan itu tidak kusia-siakan, segera saja aku kabur dari cengkramannya sebelum aku di perkosa olehnya!

"Dah, Kurosaki Ichigo! Itulah balasannya jika kau berani macam-macam denganku!" teriakku yang seraya berlari keluar sekolah dan segera pulang.

"Kkh... sial. Awas kau, Rukia! Aaaarrrghhh! Bertahanlah, kau masih bisa berfungsi kan, 'adik'!" Ichigo terus mengumpat. Sakit yang di alaminya terlalu luar biasa sampai-sampai untuk berdiri saja sangat tidak kuat.

**# # #**

Akhirnya sampai juga aku ke rumah. Bukan rumah, tepatnya apartemen kecil yang kutinggali ini. Yah, aku yang seorang pelajar SMA ini tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang mirip dengan namanya rumah susun. Apartemen yang ku huni ini tidaklah mewah, hanya sederhana saja. Dan aku baru dua hari menempati apartemen tidak laku ini gara-gara Nii-sama pergi ke luar negeri untuk bekerja. Tinggalah aku sendiri di sini. Aku terpaksa tinggal di sini karena tidak mau tinggal di rumah asliku. Kenapa? Bayangkan saja, masa seorang gadis sepertiku harus menetap di rumah yang depannya adalah lokasi pemakaman? Lain ceritanya kalau Nii-sama tinggal bersamaku, tapi sekarang orang itu sudah tidak di sini lagi, makanya aku meninggalkan rumah dan menetap di apartemen yang pemiliknya sangat baik hati. Untuk penghuninya, aku tidak terlalu kenal -atau belum kenal karena aku belum berkunjung di tiap kamar apartemen ini.

"Ekh! Sudah jam sebelas malam!" kaget aku melihat jam wekerku menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul sebelas malam. Harus segera tidur nih, tapi tidak segera pun juga tidak apa sih, lagipula besok adalah hari Minggu, saatnya sekolah libur. Biasanya setiap malam minggu ini, aku selalu menonton kaset anime yang biasa kupinjam dari Renji, tapi rasa kantuk yang menyerangku sudah tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Apalagi tadi kan sepulang sekolah aku lari terus agar bisa lolos dari iblis tukang cium tadi.

"Semoga esok jadi hari yang lebih baik." selesai berdoa sebelum tidur, aku mematikan lampu kamarku dan memejamkan mata. Berharap kali ini aku bermimpi tentang samurai pujaanku, Abarai Renji.

**# # #**

Pagi telah datang menggantikan malam, awal untuk hari yang baru. Terdengar siulan burung-burung yang merdu dan sinar matahari yang begitu cerah. Nuansa pagi cerah ini membangunkanku dari alam mimpiku. Kubangunkan tubuhku dari ranjang lalu mengangkat kedua tanganku tinggi-tinggi untuk meregangkan ototku. Sambil menguap malas, kuturunkan kakiku memijak lantai.

"Minggu waktunya buang sampah ya..." desahku yang teringat akan pesan ibu pemilik apartemen yang mengatakan kalau setiap Minggu itu adalah pengambilan sampah yang menumpuk di tiap kamar. Setiap sampah harus dimasukkan ke karung besar dan diletakkan di depan kamar. Setengah mengantuk, aku memunguti sampah-sampah yang bersarang di kamarku. Tidak kusadari, ternyata aku mengoleksi begitu banyak sampah sampai setengah karung sampah ini terisi.

Cklek.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan satu tangan yang menyeret karung sampah. Sepertinya bukan aku saja yang baru bangun tidur dan beres-beres, penghuni kamar apartemen di sebelah kamarku rupanya bebarengan keluar untuk meletakkan sampahnya di depan kamar sama sepertiku. Seketika aku menoleh pada penghuni kamar di sebelahku dengan senyum manis yang kubuat-buat. Sebelum berkenalan, berilah senyum cerah pada orang yang ingin kau jadikan temanmu.

"Selamat pagi!" kataku riang gembira padanya, semoga dia bisa menjadi tetangga sekaligus teman se-apartemen pertamaku yang terbaik.

"Ekh! Kau, Rukia!" tunggu, suara ini... sepertinya tidak asing lagi di gendang telingaku. Jangan bilang kalau perkiraanku ini tepat. Perlahan kubuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang bicara tadi dan... astaga. Orang yang kemarin baru saja 'milik'nya kuserang dengan jurus tendangan Tsubasa Ozora dari manga Captain Tsubasa. Sekarang ia menyeringai licik ke arahku. Wajahku memucat melihatnya yang benar-benar terlihat ingin menerkamku. Padahal semalam aku bermimpi tentang samurai pujaanku, Abarai Renji. Tapi kenapa paginya aku malah melihat Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa maksudnya ini? Apa dia-lah penghuni kamar yanga ada di sebelah kamarku?

"Hai, Rukia. Mari kita menjadi tetangga yang baik."

Kusso. Takdirku benar-benar mengerikan. Satu sekolah dengannya saja aku hampir kehilangan ciuman pertamaku, apalagi kalau satu apartemen. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan 'sesuatu' yang berharga bagi seorang wanita...

**To Be Continued...**

Holla, semua! Lagi-lagi saia bikin fic baru, wkwkwkwk. Tapi tenang aja, ini gak bakal banyak chapter, paling cuma 4-5 chap ^^a

Bosen yah Ichigo di fic saia mesti saia buat mesum. Hhh... -_-, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saia suka bikin Ichigo mesum~ jadi lebih 'ngeh' XD

#dikaplok Ichi

Ah, dan satu lagi! Captain Tsubasa bukan punya saia loh, XD.

Daaaaan... MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIDZIN yah buat besok! Hiru minta maaf klo ada kesalahan pada kalian baik di sengaja ataupun tdk ^^a. Salam hangat untuk pembaca sekalian!

Okeh, mohon repiunya yah ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Khhh... baka! Cepat, Ichigo! Aaargh!"

"Tenanglah, Rukia. Sebentar lagi sampai."

"T-tapi! U-uaaaah, aku tidak kuat!"

Apa? Kalian jangan berpikir macam-macam yah! Aku dan Ichigo saat ini cuma sedang membantu ibu pemilik apartemen. Ibu apartemen menyuruh kami meletakkan kardus-kardus yang tidak jelas isinya apa ini tapi beratnya seperti bongkahan batu ke kamar kosong yang digunakan sebagai gudang di lantai atas yang harus menempuh lima anak tangga. Demi dewa neptunus, ini sungguh melelahkan. Apalagi Ichigo yang dari tadi menggodaku. Ia sengaja memperlambat jalannya agar aku yang ada di belakangnya terus menanggung beban berat ini. Grrr! Saus tar-tar!

Bruk! Kuletakkan kardus yang kubawa ini ke lantai kamar gudang. Kalau di sebut gudang sih, sebenarnya harusnya tidak begitu juga. Setelah kuamati, ruangan ini terlalu bagus untuk sebuah gudang. Ada ranjang yang masih bersih, jendelanya pun masih mengkilap dan tak ada gumpalan debu yang beterbangan. "Ini sih bukan gudang, tapi kamar." komentarku sambil kembali mengamati ruangan yang cukup bagus ini sampai akhirnya sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Sontak aku terlonjak kaget karena perlakuan itu. Ah, aku lupa kalau ada si iblis yang ternyata sudah tinggal lebih lama di apartemen ini.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, Ich- huaaa!"

Arggh! Ciuman pertamaku dalam keadaan berbahaya! Danger! Danger! Dengan kekuataannya yang besar, Ichigo berhasil membaringkan -lebih tepatnya membanting tubuhku di ranjang kamar dan wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku.

"Kemarin itu sakit sekali, Rukia. Bagaimana kalau 'milik'ku ini tidak bisa berfungsi lagi? Aku akan gagal sebagai laki-laki kalau itu sampai terjadi." bisiknya menggoda.

"Hah? Kalau begitu apa urusanku? Jika 'punya'mu itu rusak, ganti saja dengan yang baru! Kalau bisa, operasilah, ganti jadi wanita!"

"Pria tampan sepertiku tidak pantas jadi wanita. Kalau 'milik'ku benar-benar tidak bisa berfungsi, aku tidak bisa melayanimu, manis."

"Apa? Jaga bicaramu, monyong! Lebih baik milikmu tidak bisa berfungsi daripada kau gunakan untuk hal bejad!"

"Ucapanmu pedas sekali, nona pendek!"

Sedikit lagi bibir Ichigo hampir menempel dengan bibirku. Mingguku yang harusnya cerah, kini jadi kelabu! Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat bisa kurasakan dan itu artinya...

"JURUS KAMEHAMEHA!"

Jduak! Matilah kau Ichigo dengan jurus pukulan Kamehameha milik Son Goku dari Dragoon Ball tapi versi milikku! Pukulan telak yang kulakukan itu mengenai dagunya sampai kepala Ichigo mendongak ke atas. "K-kau! Midget sialan!"

Sebelum keadaannya makin parah, aku pun cepat-cepat kabur dari siluman pencium itu!

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning :: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal, dll.**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

**Rate :: T+**

**"Give Me Your Kiss"**

"Hey, manis. Mau ke mana kau?"

Sapaan menyebalkan dari makhluk berambut oranye membuatku berhenti melangkah untuk pergi keluar sebentar dari apartemen ini. Aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Mau kutemani? Kubetulan aku punya waktu senggang."

"Tidak butuh!"

Kuhentakakan kakiku berpijak dengan kasar dan penuh amarah meninggalkan pemuda mesum di belakangku. Ternyata aku salah memilih tempat tinggal. Bukannya aku tenang, aku malah sengsara. Tapi jalani saja dengan santai, Rukia. Karena hari ini kau akan menikmati sore hari Minggu-mu bersama samurai pujaanmu, Abarai Renji~.

# # #

Pukul empat sore, padahal ini sudah tepat pada waktu janjian, tapi Renji belum datang juga. Sudah sekiar sepuluh menit aku menunggunya di tempat janjian ini, taman Karakura. Setiap orang yang berlalu-lalang, kuperhatikan mereka satu persatu kalau saja ada Renji. Tapi ternyata tidak. Berapa banyak pun orang yang kuperhatikan, Renji tidak ada di sana. Hhh... ternyata benar ya, yang namanya pahlawan itu selalu datang belakangan. Sama seperti sebuah cerita anime di mana orang yang paling di harapkan akan datang pada saat akhir-akhirnya. Dan itulah Renji! Dia akan datang padaku dengan gaya samurai yang begitu tampan, senyum cerah, tatapan tajam yang membuatku meleleh. Ah, Renji, cepatlah datang! Aku tak sabar menunggumu. Tunggu, apa cara berpakaianku ini enak di pandang? Tentu enak bukan? Dress berwarna ungu muda sepanjang lutut kakiku ini cukup membuatku manis kan? Dan aku sudah memakai lipgloss warna merah muda rasa strawberry untuk jaga-jaga jika Renji menciumku. Ahahaha, andai itu benar terjadi! Tapi... yang kukatakan itu cuma lelucon kok, mana mungkin aku memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya, meski aku sangat menyukai Renji. Sebelum dia belum menjadi suamiku, aku tidak akan menyerahkannya! Apa? Kalian berpikir aneh tentangku? Oke, aku tahu kalau aku ini bukanlah siapa-siapa Renji,aku cuma gadis yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya. Aku dan Renji sore ini cuma janjian untuk saling pinjam kaset anime sekalian jalan-jalan, tidak untuk kencan kok! Tapi jika kalian atau orang-orang yang melihatku jalan bersama Renji dan menganggap kami sepasang kekasih, terima kasih ya! Hehe.

Kutatap layar ponselku yang ada di tangan. Sambil mendesah, aku mengutak-atiknya, tidak tahu sendiri dengan apa yang kulakukan ini. Lama sekali Renji datang, ia pun tak membalas pesan atau panggilan dariku. Aku tidak keberatan jika harus menunggunya untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku canggung. Apalagi di tempat aku berdiri untuk menunggunya ini, di sekitarku hanyalah sekerumunan orang-orang yang jalan bersama pasangannya. Sedangkan aku? Sendiri. Bukankah aku terlihat seperti kucing yang minta di pungut kalau seperti ini? Berdiri di pinggir jalaan sendirian saja.

"Dah,Ichigo!"

"Yeah, sampai jumpa, cantik!"

Seperti sepasang magnet. Seperti sepasang kaos kaki. Dan seperti sendok dan garpu. Itulah gambaran yang pantas tentang aku, Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo saat ini! Kenapa di manapun aku berada, ada bocah rambut aneh itu! Pemuda yang merupakan tetangga kamarku itu sepertinya telah selesai kencan dengan pacar barunya dan berpisah di taman Karakura, bertepatan di hadapanku. Menoleh ke belakang, menoleh ke belakang, Rukia. Jangan sampai kau ketahuan oleh harimau macam dia!

"Lagi-lagi ketemu. Sepertinya kita jodoh ya, midget!"

Benar kan! Kenapa pengelihatan mata hazelmu itu selalu jeli sih!

**Normal Pov**

Kedua remaja SMA Karakura ini memang sudah bertemu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda ke-akraban dari mereka. Berkali-kali Ichigo merayu Rukia untuk jalan bersamanya, tapi Rukia hanya diam saja menanggapi godaan-godaan pangeran sekolahnya itu. Mulai dari menggelitik Rukia, mencubit pipi Rukia, menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga Rukia sampai gadis itu mendesah kegelian, tapi semua cara yang dilakukan Ichigo tak berarti apa-apa. Rukia tetap bersikukuh berdiri di tempatnya berada untuk menunggu Renji.

"Hey, kau yakin Renji benar-benar akan datang menemuimu?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai bosan menunggu gadis di sebelahnya untuk pergi dari tempatnya. Rukia mendengus.

"Tentu saja. Kalau dia tidak bisa datang, dia pasti akan kirim pesan untuk-"

U-i-u-aa-ding-ding walawalading-dingding.

Bunyi nada pesan yang berasal dari ponsel Rukia membuat gadis mungil itu kaget. Dan yang paling memalukan, ia lupa mengatur volume nada pesannya yang mulanya keras menjadi kecil, otomatis semua yang berada di sekitarnya termasuk Ichigo menatap heran ke arahnya dan menahan tawa karena nada pesan aneh bin lucu gak jelas. Dengan muka merahnya, Rukia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya di tas dan membuka isi pesan masuk tersebut. Wajah Rukia terlihat berseri-seri karena pesan yang diterimanya dari pujaan hatinya, Abarai Renji. Tapi seketika mukanya berubah kecewa setelah membaca isi pesan masuk itu. Rukia terus terdiam, ponselnya masih digenggamnya, dan kepalanya tertunduk seakan murung. Karena penasaran dengan perubahan aura Rukia, Ichigo berjinjit di belakang Rukia dan melihat layar ponsel Rukia yang menampilkan isi pesannya.

**Maaf Rukia, aku mendadak ada urusan. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sore ini, gomenne.**

Oh, rupanya hati Rukia hancur gara-gara janjinya dengan Renji batal. Dan itu tentu memberikan kesempatan besar Ichigo untuk mengajak gadis itu menjadi teman kencannya sore ini. Tangan kuat Ichigo memegang pundak mungil Rukia, lalu dibalikkannya tubuh gadis itu. "Tuh kan, Renji akhirnya batal jalan bersamamu. Bagaimana kalau kau jalan saja bersamaku?" Ichigo tanpa pikir panjang menggandeng tangan Rukia. Tapi sejenak Ichigo berhenti, sadar akan keganjilan pada gadis yang tengah diseretnya paksa. Kenapa Rukia tidak melawan? Kepala Ichigo menengok ke belakang untuk melihat keadaan Rukia. Mata hazelnya membulat ketika setetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk mata violet Rukia tertangkap oleh sorot matanya. Rukia menangis?

"H-hey, kau kenapa, Rukia? Jangan menangis hanya gara-gara tidak bisa jalan dengan Renji!"

Sadar dengan teguran dari Ichigo, Rukia buru-buru menyeka air matanya. Ia membalikkan punggungnya untuk memperbaiki riasan yang sudah susah payah dia atur agar terlihat cantik di mata Renji, namun itu pun akhirnya sia-sia. Gadis itu berkacak pinggang kemudian berbalik ke arah Ichigo dengan muka masamnya seperti biasa, seakan tadi dia tidaklah sedang menangis.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku menangis, tadi itu mataku kemasukan debu, makanya ada air matanya!" elak si gadis pemilik mata violet indah itu. Ichigo termenung dengan perubahan sikap Rukia yang begitu pesat. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat pada Rukia dan mengusap rambut pendek gadis yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Ichigo tertawa lepas karena sifat anak kecil yang dimiliki Rukia. "Ya sudahlah, ayo kita jalan-jalan berdua saja. lagipula kau tidak akan betah kan berdiri sendirian di tengah kerumunan pasangan-pasangan ini?" goda Ichigo. sedari tadi Rukia memang terlihat tidak nyaman di tengah kerumunan para pasangan yang hiruk pikuk, dan wajah Rukia pastinya memerah karena Renji yang harusnya jadi pasangannya tidak ada. dengan terpaksa tapi yah... mau-mau saja, Rukia menuruti permintaan Ichigo. Kenapa gadis itu menangis? Tentu, Renji adalah cinta pertamanya. Sudah sekitar lima tahun ia bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya. Ketika Renji mengajaknya bertemu, sebagai wanita yang sangat menyukai sang pria, pastilah perasaannya begitu senang. Namun ketika sang pria membatalkan sesuatu dan membuat hatinya kecewa, pastilah hatinya sangat sakit sampai-sampai ingin menangis. Tapi tenanglah, Rukia. Meski berangkat sendirian dan akhirnya tidak bisa bertemu pria idamanmu, saat kau pulang, kau tetap memiliki pasangan yang bersedia menemanimu menghabiskan waktu, menghapus kesedihan di hatimu secara perlahan-lahan kan.

**Rukia Pov**

Ah, Rukia! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini? Kenapa kau jadi terperangkap oleh pesonanya sampai membiarkan tanganmu digandeng olehnya. Tapi, baru kali ini rasanya kehangatan dan kebaikannya bisa kurasakan dari caranya menggenggamku erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskanku. Padahal Ichigo ini mesum, dan aku harus berhati-hati dengannya. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja, aku akan membiarkannya bersamaku sedekat ini. Keinginanku untuk menatapnya tidak bisa kutahan. Diam-diam kulirik ia yang masih berjalan bersama di sampingku. Bola mata hazel hangatnya menatap lurus ke depan, ia seakan bukanlah Ichigo yang biasa kukenal. Tidak liar, mesum dan lainnya. Dia, yang terkena sinar matahari sore dan tenang begitu terlihat seperti pria yang penuh pesona dan kharisma kuat. H-hey! Kenapa aku jadi melankolis begini! Perasaan ini, apa aku mulai bisa menerimanya sebagai seorang teman? Yah, tidak ada salahnya juga kan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah menemaniku jalan?

"Ichigo, aku-"

"HUWAAAAAAA!" suara tangisan seorang anak kecil yang keras membuatku terjingkat kaget. Aku menoleh di sekitar, dan rupanya ada seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang menangis tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Ichigo berdiri. Anak itu menangis meraung-raung sendirian. Setelahnya, ia menyadari aku dan Ichigo yang memperhatikannya menoleh pada kami dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"IBUUUU!"

Kembali sang anak berteriak dan berlari ke arahku. Eh? Kok?

"Rukia, itu anakmu ya?"

"Enak saja! Jangan bicara sembarangan!" lawanku atas pertanyaan tidak menyenangkan Ichigo itu. Sepertinya anak lelaki ini tersesat karena terpisah dengan ibunya. Dan kelihatannya dia merasa cocok denganku, lihatlah. Sekarang ia memeluk kakiku dengan tubuh mungilnya, seolah aku adalah ibunya.

"IBU! IBU!"

"Sst, sudah jangan menangis. Akan kami temukan ibu-mu. Siapa namamu, anak tampan?" tanyaku lembut sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya agar ia bisa tenang. Bagus, aku berhasil menenangkannya. Ia mulai berhenti menangis dan menyeka air matanya sendiri. "Namaku Yosuke. Aku terpisah dari ibu," benar bukan tebakanku kalau anak ini terpisah dari orang tuanya. Kasus ini memang sering terjadi di kerumunan orang banyak. Suatu saat jika aku sudah memiliki anak, aku harus berhati-hati dan mengawasinya. Aku tidak ingin punya pengalaman pahit seperti ini kelak.

"Hey, siapa yang kau sebut dengan kami?"

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Masa kau tega meninggalkan anak semanis ini?"

"Aku tidak ikut, Rukia. Kau suka anak kecil ya? Antarkan anak itu ke kantor polisi, kemudian ayo kita ke hotel dan kubuatkan anak!"

JURUS TENDANGAN HALILINTAR!

Buk!

"Nah, Yosuke, sekarang aku akan membantumu mencari ibumu! Ayo!" tawarku sambil menggandeng tangan mungil Yosuke dan meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan karena perutnya yang tadi kutendang dengan jurus musuh Tsubasa Ozora, entah aku lupa siapa namanya.

"Arrrrggghh! Dasar perempuan kasar!"

**# # #**

"Kakak, aku capek! Sudah tidak kuat jalan!" ah, bagus. Bagaimana ini? Sudah beberapa jam aku mengelilingi sekitar taman Karakura, tapi ibu Yosuke belum ditemukan juga. Dan dia merengek minta di gendong, masa aku harus menggendongnya? Apa aku kuat? Tunggu, masih ada yang bisa kumintai bantuan, Ichigo. Tapi melihat wajah malasnya itu, aku jadi enggan minta bantuan padanya. Sudahlah, aku pasti kuat menggendong Yosuke, dia masih berumur 5 tahun. Dengan hati-hati kuangkat tubuh kecil Yosuke dan menggendongnya ke punggung. Ah… jujur, sakit sekali rasanya punggungku! Tangan mungil Yosuke mencengkram pundakku, ia menengokku dengan tatapan khawatir. Rukia bodoh! Kenapa kau selemah ini sampai di khawatirkan oleh anak kecil?

"Tenang saja, Yosuke! Kakak tidak apa kok! Kakak kuat!" kupaksakan senyumku agar Yosuke tidak menghawatirkanku. Jangan membuatku merasa lemah karenamu, aku ingin membantumu, bocah kecil. Asal kalian tahu, aku sangat tidak tega melihat anak kecil menangis, makanya seberat apapun halangannya, asalkan seorang anak kecil meski bukan anakku sekalipun, aku tidak ingin dia menangis. Eh? Tunggu, kenapa perlahan punggungku yang terbeban berat jadi ringan? Jangan-jangan tanpa kusadari Yosuke jatuh?

"Yosu-"

Ternyata tidak. Ichigo menggendong Yosuke. Saat ini ia menatapku dengan mata hazel tajam bagaikan elang miliknya. Aku jadi terpaku karenanya. "Biar aku saja yang menggendongmu ya, Yosuke!" Ichigo mengedipkan satu matanya sembari tersenyum. Hanya dengan satu kerlingan dan senyuman, Yosuke dapat dibuatnya akrab dengannya, padahal barusan Yosuke dan Ichigo tidak bicara sepatah katapun. Hebat, pesona Ichigo benar-benar kuat sampai anak kecil bisa terpengaruh. Argh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Rukia! Kenapa kau selalu berprasangka buruk padanya? Bukankah bisa saja Ichigo cepat akrab dengan anak kecil karena dia mungkin adalah sesosok lelaki yang suatu saat menjadi suami yang baik? Uhm… sial. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi menaruh perhatian padanya?

"Oy, Okaa-san, ayo jalan. Nanti kami tinggal!" seruan Ichigo membuyarkan semua lamunanku tentangnya. Eh? Barusan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Aku tidak begitu mendengarkannya? Kalau tidak salah tadi dia memanggilku…

"Ichigo, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanyaku memastikan pendengaranku. Apa aku salah dengar ya tadi?

Ichigo tidak menjawabnya, ia malah menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum nakal padaku, "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Iya kan, Yosuke?" Yosuke yang kena pengaruhnya sekarang bersekutu dengan Ichigo. Yosuke mengangguk setuju dengan kubu Ichigo. Ukh, menyebalkan! Ichigo memang baik, tapi dia juga menyebalkan!

Aku cuma bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, menjaga jarak dengannya. Kenapa aku menjaga jarak? Karena aku malu! Baru jalan sebentar di tempat yang banyak orangnya, mereka berkomentar macam-macam tentangku dan Ichigo. Komentar yang sangat menohok hatiku. Mereka bilang aku dan Ichigo adalah keluarga! Jadi intinya aku ibunya Ichigo ayahnya, dan Yosuke anaknya! Oh no, enak saja! Aku lebih ingin Renji sebagai pendampingku, dalam suka maupun duka! Ah, kenapa bicaraku jadi seperti orang mau menikah begini. Tepat di depan jembatan tengah sungai taman Karakura, Ichigo berhenti. Pandangannya terkunci akan pemandangan sore indah hari ini. Memang, sangat indah, sampai aku tak sadar telah berdiri di sampingnya ikut menikmati terbenamnya matahari dan tergantikannya sore oleh malam. "Ayah, ayo jalan!" sahutan Yosuke seketika membuatku dan Ichigo sadar, kami sama-sama memandangi Yosuke dan mendelik.

"S-siapa yang kau panggil ayah!" geram Ichigo dengan muka sedikit merona. Hey, baru kali ini aku melihat ekspresinya seperti itu! Yosuke tertawa bahagia kemudian menjambak rambut oranye Ichigo seraya tersenyum manis. "Sampai ibuku ditemukan, aku akan memanggil kalian ayah dan ibu! Kalian adalah orang tua pengganti, hehe." Seketika aku dan Ichigo yang tidak sengaja berpandangan secara bersamaan muncul rona merah di wajah kami. Hanya sebentar saja berpandangan, Ichigo memalingkan mukanya dariku.

"Dasar kau ini. Aku tidak mau punya istri pendek."

"Aku juga tidak ingin punya suami berambut aneh sepertimu."

"Grrrrr!"

Seperti biasa, kami melakukan kebiasaan kami. Saling melempar deathglare masing-masing. Kalau di dunia anime, pasti akan terlihat petir kecil bertabrakan di antara kami. Namun semuanya pecah saat terdengar suara wanita memanggil nama Yosuke. Sesosok wanita berperawakan ke-ibuan datang pada kami dengan muka cemasnya. Sesaat kemudian, senyum cerah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. "Yosuke!" katanya sekali lagi. Jangan-jangan dia ibunya Yosuke?

"Ibu!" Yosuke berteriak girang. Ichigo pelan-pelan menurunkannya, membiarkan Yosuke berlari kea rah ibunya dan segera menghambur memeluk sang ibu. Syukurlah, akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga anakku. Aku sangat berterima kasih." Ibu Yosuke terus membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali padaku dan Ichigo. Ah, jangan, Rukia! Jangan sampai kau tinggi hati karena ini! aku melakukan ini bukan untuk mendapat penghormatan, tapi aku tulus melakukannya!

"Hehe, tidak apa, nyonya. Kami senang membantumu!" ujarku tersenyum semanis mungkin pada sang ibu. Rasanya ikut senang juga melihat kedua keluarga ini bahagia.

"Kami pulang dulu ya. Ayo, Yosuke!"

"Uhm! Dah, Okaa-san! Otou-san!"

Ekh? Apa yang dikatakannya? Enak saja si Yosuke itu, dasar! Hhh… Yosuke berjalan bergandengan dengan ibunya. Dari kejauhan pun ia masih melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kepada kami dengan latar matahari tenggelam yang indah. Suasana pengantar kepergiannya benar-benar cocok dengannya. Dan sekarang, ayo pulang! Kulangkahkan kakiku berjalan pulang ke apartemen. Jika saja tidak ada yang menghentikanku. Tapi aku lupa akan keberadaan monster tukang cium di dekatku. Moodku kembali berubah. Tangannya menahan tanganku agar tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana dulu.

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Jangan mengajakku ribu-"

A-Apa? Apa yang dilakukannya? I-Ichigo mencium pipiku? Bibirnya benar-benar menyentuh bagian wajahku ini, rasanya begitu geli, tapi menyenangkan. "I-Ichigo," bibirnya perlahan turun hampir ke bibirku. "Berikan aku ciumanmu, Rukia. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya…" bisiknya mesra, uhh… sial. Nafasnya menyapu wajahku, begitu hangat dan aroma tubuhnya yang mendekat padaku membuatku terhanyut akan belaian mesranya. Rukia, ini bukan manga ataupun anime shoujo! Ini kenyataan! Jika kau membiarkannya, maka Ichigo akan merebut ciuman pertamamu. Tapi… tatapannya sungguh membuatku membatu, meruntuhkan keinginanku untuk menolaknya.

Bibirnya sedikit lagi berhasil menyentuhku, sedikit lagi… "Ichigo,"

PLAK!

Kena kau, kecoa mesum! Kalau saja tadi tidak tersirat bayangan Renji, aku bisa kehilangan ciuman pertamaku! Ichigo memegangi pipinya yang baru kutampar, matanya memandangku tidak percaya, giginya gemertak geram. "R-Rukia, kau! Sial! Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menikmati bibirmu itu! Kalau begini kupaksa ka-"

JURUS TAMPARAN HARUNO SAKURA!

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Makan serangan tamparan kuartet Haruno Sakura dari manga Naruto buatan Masashi Kishimoto, Ichigo! Enak bukan! Pipimu langsung terlihat lembam dan membiru seperti dihajar yakuza. Ck, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan tenagaku. Tapi masa bodoh denganmu, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku bukan perempuan murahan yang dengan mudah memberikan ciuman pertama? Kupercepat langkah kakiku segera pulang ke apartemen dan tidur pulas, mengistirahatkan dan melenyapkan rasa letih yang bersarang di tubuhku.

"Grrr! Sialan! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi!" Ichigo mengeluh sakit sambil mengelus-elus pipinya. Tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di sakunya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ichigo segera saja mengambil ponsel di sakunya, jemarinya mengutak-atik keypad ponsel, membuka isi pesan yang diterimanya. Selesai membaca pesan dari salah satu gadis pelanggannya dari ribuan gadis, Ichigo tersenyum. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. "Kau minta pelayanan dariku di waktu yang salah." Gumamnya mengetik isi pesan untuk balasan dari si pengirim. Omong kosong tentang di waktu yang salah, ataupun alasannya menolak melayani sang gadis yang membutuhkan ciumannya saat ini karena tidak ada waktu. Karena saat ini Ichigo hanya menginginkan satu gadis yang diincarnya, Kuchiki Rukia. Kedekatannya hari ini semakin membuatnya berani mengenal lebih dekat teman sekolahnya itu. Rasa tertariknya akan semua wanita mulai meluntur, menjadi satu yang hanya tertuju pada Kuchiki Rukia seorang. "Tidak ada yang boleh mencuri ciuman pertamamu selain aku, Rukia!" ujarnya penuh semangat.

**# # #**

"Rukia, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Gara-gara ada urusan dadakan, aku terpaksa membatalkan pertemuan kita!"

Haha, aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Renji dari telepon. Saat ini aku sedang bertelepon dengannya. Dari suara dan nada bicaranya, rupanya Renji sangat menyesal. Aku sangat senang, aku senang mendengar suaramu, Renji. Meski dalam telepon, suaramu membuatku tenang. Kau seakan seperti malaikat, ah, bukan! Samurai yang menyanyikan lagu untukku sebelum tidur. Apa? Apa aku terlalu lebay?

"Yah, sudahlah, Renji. Aku tahu kalau kau sibuk. Lain kali saja bertemunya. Lagipula di sekolah kita bisa bertemu."

"Hhh… syukurlah partnerku ini tidak marah. Sudah malam, cepatlah tidur, Rukia. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi, Renji."

Dan pembicaraan dari telepon pun selesai. Hyaaa~ betapa beruntungnya aku mendapat telepon dari laki-laki pujaanku! Suara Renji benar-benar seksi! Akh! Apa yang kupikirkan! Pikiranku mulai kumat! Ini sudah malam dan besok aku harus sekolah, sebaiknya aku segera tidur! "Semoga malam ini aku bermimpi tentangmu lagi, Renji." Harapku kemudian mematikan lampu kamarku dan segera terlelap dalam dunia mimpi.

**# # #**

P-A-G-I!

Yah, ini pasti sudah pagi! Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat celah jendela kamarku mengganggu mataku. Ah, meski pandanganku sedikit kabur, tapi masih bisa kulihat jam wekerku menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi, tapi kenapa sudah terasa terang dan hangat begini. Uhm? Kok berat yah? Apa ini guling? Apa yang menindih tubuh mungilku ini? tapi… kalau ini guling, kenapa bentuknya tidak beraturan?

"Uhhmm~!" hah? Gulingnya bisa bicara atau mendesah? Jangan-jangan ini hewan atau sebangsanya. Dalam sekali lihat, aku terkejut bukan main karena makhluk yang menindihku ini.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Drap, drap, drap!

"ADA APA, RUKIA?" Ichigo tanpa tahu malu dan tanpa permisi mendobrak pintu kamarku. Kalau saja keadaannya tidak genting, aku hajar dia! Tapi saat ini aku butuh bantuannya juga sih. Sama sepertiku, Ichigo terbelalak kaget dengan keadaanku ini. wajahnya terlihat benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "R-Rukia, kau…"

"Ichigo!"

"Kau melahirkan bayi besar, Rukia! Apakah itu anak kita?"

"BERPIKIRLAH SEBELUM BICARA!" geramku yang kemudian melempar bantal sekuatnya ke muka Ichigo. Ah, ini sebenarnya apa? Kenapa ada laki-laki berambut biru yang tidur pulas di kasurku? Dan... hey, wajahnya 'seme' sekali!

"Heh! D-dia!" Ichigo tiba-tiba berseru kaget saat melihat lebih dekat orang yang tidur di kasurku ini sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat shock, bagaikan melihat hantu. Aku jadi makin penasaran, siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Ichigo, kau kenal?"

"YA! Tentu saja aku kenal! D-dia adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, orang yang paling ku benci di dunia. Karena... dia adalah orang yang mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

"A-APA?"

"Dia adalah mimpi terburukku! Laki-laki bejad! Tidak berperasaan! Rukia, cepat buang dia!"

Hey, Ichigo. Sebelum mengatai orang lain, sepertinya kau harus berkaca. Kau kan juga begitu... tapi, aku mulai sedikit tertarik dengan lelaki bernama Grimmjow ini. Lagipula, kedatangannya membawa keberuntungan juga, dia bisa kumanfaatkan untuk membuat Ichigo kesal dan meledak-ledak, huahahahahaha!

"Zzzzz..." wajah Grimmjow saat tidur lucu juga, aku jadi ingin melihat seberapa besar ketamapanannya. Ekh! Renji, maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud berpaling padamu!

**To Be Continued…**

Wkwkwk, tenang saudara-saudara! Ini tidak akan melenceng ke Yaoi, XD, N knp Grimm bisa masuk kamar Rukia? Next dicritain!

Buat si Yosuke, itu bukan OC, itu ada koq di anime Bleach eps berapa. Di situ si imut Hitsu nolongin nenangin arwahnya, tapi di fic ini aku bikin dy jd 5 thn.

Yah, buat next chap bakal aku tambahin lebih romancenya, Thanks sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang udah repiu! Semoga THR kalian awet muda #?# XDD

Bales repiu dulu ::

Cheeky n' hyuu-su nologin: Yap, minal aidzin jg ~^^~, maaph banyak adegan kissunya, kebablasan saia ngetiknya, wkwkwk!

MiRae Naomi Kurosaki ga login: Kayaknya pada banyak yg demen ama tendangan Tsubasa ya ==a

Haza ShiRaifu: Ini udah apdet ~^^~

Hana – Kori no Akuma: Adiknya Ichi baek2 aja, syukur bukan? Wkwkwwk XD

Miko Kazuma: Haha, iyah! Ichi itu kalo di bikin mesum, malah gampang ngebuat humornya sech ~^^~

IchiRuki Lovers: Iyayah, maaph first kiss-nya Ichigo bukan ama Rukia XD

Kurosaki OrangeBerry: Bkn apartemenny yg deket kuburan, tapi rumahnya Rukia. Makanya dy pindah ke apartemen ~^^~

GaemDictator SparKyu YeWon: Jenengmu angel cuy ==, gak bakal naek, aye lagi gk mood naek rate ==a

Mitsuki Ota: Ini udah apdet, thanks repiunya ~^^~

Kurosaki Sora: Klo Renji suka ama Rukia, next bakal di bahas XD

Jee-zee Eunry: Hahaha, iya! Ichi emank udah gk suci, kelihatan dr wajahnya XD #Plak!

Zanpaku-nee: Aaaaa~ Iki bocah! Yah, panggil diriku sekarepmu! Diriku kan menerimamu, XD #Halah!

SakuCent Missy: Yap, ini dilanjut ~^^~

Botol Pasir: Thanks kembali ~^^~

Ruki Yagami: Ehm, gitu yah. Iya, kalau ada perubahan lebih menjurus ke sana, aku ganti rate-nya deh. Makasih sarannya XD

Kokota: Haha, karena Hiru jg suka RenRuki, mau bkin itu dikit XD

Euriko Ohane: Yap. Ini udah apdet ~^^~

AriadneLacie: Yap, ini udah apdet :D

Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki: Hwakakakakak~ aku juga tau itu kalau di sakitin pasti rasanya suakit. Tapi Ichigo mah ajaib, sakitnya bentar -?- XD

Rieka Kuchiki: Wedeh, mau ciuman Ichigo? Ketik Reg Ichi, krm ke... #plak! Maaf, nomerny disensor! XDD

Taviabeta-Primavera: Yap. Salam kenal juga Tavia! XD Thanks sdh repiu yah ~^^~

Curio Cherry: Wah, aku malah gtw dulu klo Renji ultah, tapi masa bodolah! XD #Plak!

Fedeoya Kimchi: Ho'oh, soalnya fandom Bleach itu fandom tercintaku ~^^~, Aku udah mampir ke sana loh XD

Chadeschan: Wah, masih dalam pertimbangan klo naek rate, tp smoga nggak deh ==a

Nenk Rukiakate: Aduh, buat yg itu ngantri, blom slese ngetik ^^a

Wi3nter: Haha, di sini emank aku nbuat Ruki jd lebay, dy kan demen ama Renji. Renji di sini Renji dengan penampilan baruny, yang rambutny lbih panjang, jdnya cakep x3

Sekali lagi thanks udah repiu n thanks jg yg udah repiu fic saia yg 'Magazine', nggak nyangka fic humor saia responnya memuaskan ~^^~, pokoknya aku cinta kalian semua!

#bagi-bagi sirop lebaran -?-

Oke, mohon repiunya lagi, :D


	3. Chapter 3

SD Seireitei, sekolah dasar yang terletak di kota Karakura ini merupakan tempat bersekolah Kurosaki Ichigo. Kembali ke masa ia masih adalah seorang bocah kelas 6 SD yang polos, dan bersetting waktu di mana tepat saat perpisahan sekolahnya, ia harus menjadi salah satu dari anggota pementasan akhir sekolah bagian drama. Sungguh, baginya masa di saat itu adalah masa paling menyedihkannya kalau saja ia tidak terpilih untuk memerankan cinderella dalam drama berjudul serupa tersebut. Bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki macam dia harus memerankan tokoh wanita? Yah, ini gara-gara paksaan teman-temannya, mau tak mau ia pasrah harus di dandani. Memakai gaun seorang putri, memakai wig rambut panjang berwarna kuning, di make-up setebal mungkin, itu benar-benar sebuah penghinaan besar untuknya. Tapi sayang ia baru sadar kalau hal itu memalukan di saat ia beranjak dewasa. Dan saat ia masih kelas 6, ia tak tahu seberapa besar memalukannya hal yang dilakukannya. Setelah sukses mementaskan drama perpisahan sekolahnya, sang Cinderella alias Kurosaki Ichigo yang masih dengan penampilan cantiknya berjalan dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak marah. Ia menggerutu kesal karena gaun yang dipakainya membuat ia tak nyaman untuk berjalan.

"Sialan! Menyebalkan! Baju macam ini harus segera di bakar! Menjijikkan sekali cowok gentle seperti aku harus memakai barang aneh berenda ramai tidak karuan ini!" gumamnya kesal. Karena terlalu marah dan kesal, Ichigo tidak melihat siapapun di sekitarnya, malah ia tak peduli dengan orang yang ia tabrak secara tidak sengaja di lorong sekolah yang ditempatinya. Bukannya minta maaf, Ichigo malah mengumpat pada orang yang ditabraknya, seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda.

"Hey, kau! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" teriaknya kasar. Sang lelaki yang berdiri di hadapan Ichigo hanya diam tak bergeming. Matanya terpaku pada sosok manis Ichigo yang mengenakan gaun Cinderella. Gila, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya lelaki berambut biru menemukan wanita semanis Ichigo. Tentu dalam keadaan berpenampilan wanita pastinya. Tatapan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat bulu kuduk Ichigo merinding. Benar-benar seperti tatapan harimau yang akan siap memangsanya. Ichigo melangkaj mundur dari sang lelaki berambut biru tersebut. "M-maaf, aku tidak bermak-"

Entah setan apa yang merasuki pria tak dikenal itu, ia nekat mencengkram kedua tangan Ichigo, menahannya dan mendorong tubuh Ichigo yang lebih pendek darinya sampai membentur tembok. Posisi gawat, Ichigo terkejut dengan sikap aneh lelaki yang menahan pergerakannya itu. "M-mau apa kau!" katanya panik dan meronta-meronta untuk dilepaskan. Sang lelaki itu tidak tanggap, ia masih terjebak dalam pesona kecantikan sang pemeran Cinderella. Karena tidak kuat dengan aura kecantikannya, tanpa di duganya, ia benar-benar mendorong keinginannya untuk mencium bibir Ichigo. Ini nyata! Ichigo cuma bisa diam merasakan bibir lelaki di yang menahannya menempel pada bibirnya. Tangannya gemetaran, berat untuk mendorong tubuh orang yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Yah, dan parahnya lagi yang menciumnya itu bukan wanita, tapi sesama jenisnya! Laki-laki, sesama jenis jantan! Jantan, bukan betina cuy! Ichigo shock, sudah beberapa detik bibir itu maih menempel dengannya, dan sepertinya ini akan belanjut. Buktinya orang yang menciumnya menambah aksinya, ia menjilat bibir Ichigo dalam ciumannya. Jelas saja Ichigo yang kaget dan bagai tersambar petir langsung mengigit lidah lelaki itu tanpa peduli jika nantinya lidah si lelaki tersebut bisa putus. Kedua bibir itu akhirnya terlepas. Ichigo yang bermuka merah langsung mengelap bibirnya yang berbekas ciuman barusan, air mata mulai menggenang.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LAKI-LAKI BEJAT!"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Ichigo maho! Ichigo maho!"

Teriakan nyaring yang heboh dari salah seorang saksi mata atas kejadian barusan membuat Ichigo semakin malu. Daripada emosinya meluap tidak karuan, akhirnya Ichigo memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan air mata yang berlinang bak seorang putri yang tak rela meninggalkan sang pangeran. Sedangkan si perebut ciuman Ichigo masih diam di tempatnya sambil berseru, "Jangan pergi, Cinderella!" sungguh memalukan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak lelaki berambut biru itu, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Sang lelaki pemilik iris mata biru indah menoleh.

"Tidak kusangka kau maho, Grimm." ujarnya dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng. Lelaki pencium itu mengerutkan alisnya. "Maho?"

"Iya, dia itu Kurosaki Ichigo yang mendapat peran Cinderella di SD Seireitei ini dan dia itu laki-laki loh! Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Kalau orang normal sih pasti akan shock mengetahui ternyata ia mencium sesama jenis, tapi lelaki yang dipanggil Grimm ini sama sekali tidak ada ekspresinya. Datar, tenang, acuh, dan sebangsanya. Bisa dibilang ia seperti makhluk hidup yang tidak punya semangat untuk hidup sedikitpun. Namun dalam hidupnya, di usia-nya yang ke-14 tahun ini, baru kali ini ia menemukan barang yang terindah, tercantik yang pernah dilihatnya, yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai-sampai tidak memandang jenis manusia yang di jadikan target cintanya.

"Aku tidak peduli Ichigo-chan itu laki-laki atau perempuan! Yang ku tahu, sekarang aku mencintainya! Cinderella, aku akan menikahimu!"

Dan begitulah sejarah direbutnya ciuman pertama Ichigo yang sampai ia sudah SMA pun masih trauma dengan lelaki bernama Grimmjow Jeagerjaques tersebut.

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Rate :: T+**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo, Gaje, Abal, Rukia POV, dll. XD**

**Genre :: Gado-gado!**

"**Give Me Your Kiss"**

**Chapter 3**

Aku tercengang mendengar dongeng dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, si tukang cium SMA Karakura. Astaga, tidak kusangka Ichigo mengalami masa lalu yang begitu kelam.

"Gara-gara dia, aku di jauhi teman-teman dan aku di anggap maho!" sekarang, pemuda berambut jeruk itu menarik napasnya setelah selesai bercerita kemudian menjambak rambut Grimmjow yang masih pulas tidurnya. Bagaikan istri yang mengetahui suaminya selingkuh, Ichigo menggeret tubuh Grimmjow sampai menggelundung jatuh ke lantai. A-apa-apaan ini ya sebenarnya? Dalam pandanganku, mereka benar-benar seperti seorang seme dan uke! Argh, Rukia! Fujoshimu kumat!

Grimmjow yang sepertinya merasakan sakit di tenguknya akibat kecelakaan kecil barusan terbangun dan mendesah. Ah, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques ini ternyata tampan sekali! Wajahnya yang sangar, otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk, tatapan acuhnya, dia kalah jauh dengan Ichigo! Entah kenapa karakter Grimmjow yang begitu kugambarkan sebagai seorang personil boysband! Astaga! Benar-benar seksi!

"AH, Ichigo-chan! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!" sebelum Grimmjow sempat memeluk Ichigo, kaki Ichigo sudah mendarat di muka tampannya itu. "Kau ini! Kenapa kau bisa tersesat sampai di kamar Rukia, hah! Dasar kucing sialan!"

Grimmjow menarik wajahnya dari serangan Ichigo barusan kemudian menoleh padaku. Ah, dia terlihat terkejut ketika menatapku yang masih terpaku dengan adegannya dengan si monster cium. Aku segera membungkukkan badanku memberi salam perkenalan padanya. Gerak badanku jadi kaku karena harus berhadapan dengan pria setampan dia, argh! Rukia, sadarlah! Kau menyukai Renji, hanya samurai idola itu yang ada di hatiku! Cukup hanya dia, tidak ada yang lain! "S-salam kenal!" ternyata walau mencoba menyakinkan diri seniri pun, aku tetap saja tidak bisa tenang. Gugup!

Grimmjow berjalan mendekat padaku, bisa kulihat dari bawah kakinya yang melangkah. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, wajahku langsung memanas merona merah dengan tatapannya yang begitu dalam. Sial, pesonanya lebih mengerikan dari milik Ichigo! Tangan Grimmjow menngangkat daguku dengan ibu jarinya kemudia tersenyum padaku. "Kau pemilik kamar ini ya? Manis juga, aku jadi tidak menyesal harus tidur semalam denganmu."

"TENDANGAN MAUT KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Jduak! Datang tidak dijemput, datang juga tidak di undang, jurus tendangan Ichigo mendadak melayang di kepala Grimmjow sampai ia kembali menggelundung. Eh, tunggu. Barusan kan harusnya tendangan maut Tsubasa Ozora, bukan tendangan maut Kurosaki Ichigo!

"Ichigo, kau mengambil hak cipta jurus tendangan Tsubasa!"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang tadi itu harusnya jurusnya Tsubasa! Bukan jurusmu!"

"MASA BODOH! UNTUK APA DI PIKIRKAN!"

Sekarang gantian aku dan Ichigo yang bertengkar. Kami saling bertatapan memberikan deathglare masing-masing dengan geraman seperti hewan, cih. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Ichigo mem-plagiat jurus anime seenaknya saja tanpa menyebutkan siapa pemiliknya! Beberapa lama kai saling pandang, akhirnya Ichigo yang kalah. Pemuda berambut oranye itu sejenak terlihat mengingat sesuatu kemudian menoleh pada Grimmjow garang. "Hey kucing sialan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini! Cepat pulang ke rumahmu!" terangnya kasar dan dengan nada suara seperti mengusir binatang. Ckck, Ichigo, kau benar-benar kasar. Meski mendapat perlakuan tidak manusiawi, Grimmjow dengan tenangnya menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh cinta pertamanya itu. Grimmjow berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel padanya. Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia tersenyum menyeringai. Senyuman yang ditunjukkannya membuatku begidik ngeri, begitu juga dengan Ichigo. Senyuman yang benar-benar berkesan iblis sampai-sampai Ichigo berkeringat. Sepertinya ia tahu Grimmjow akan memberikan jawaban buruk yang tak di harapkannya.

"Mulai sekarang aku tinggal di apartemen ini. Terima kasih ya kalian telah membereskan barang-barangku kemarin!" oh yeaaaah! Ini kabar yang sangat membahagiakan untukku! Grimmjow ternyata satu apartemen denganku, dengan begini, aku bisa menjadikannya sebagai senjata ampuh jika Ichigo coba-coba menyerangku! Rasakan itu, Kurosaki Ichigo!

"K-kau...! Tidak mungkin! Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar Rukia, hah! Kau mau memperkaos Rukia ya!"

"Ekh! Apa yang kau maksud dengan memperkaosku, Ichigo!"

"Wah, kau lupa dengan penyakitku saat kita masih satu kost waktu SMP ya, Ichigo-chan?"

Perkelahian yang keduanya saling ngotot ini sepertinya telah di menangkan Grimmjow di karenakan Ichigo seketika diam dan hanya bisa menatapi Grimmjow kesal penuh emosi. Hah, nampaknya aku tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang di apartemen dikarenakan akan ada pertempuran antara seme dan uke ini, hehe. Tunggu, dari tadi aku terlalu asyik menonton pertengkaran mereka, ini sudah jam berapa? Jangan bilang waktu telah berlalu terlalu cepat sampai-sampai aku nanti telat berangkat ke sekolah. Mataku melirik ke atas, tempat jam dindingku. Dan... sial! Tinggal 40 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup! Gara-gara Ichigo dan Grimmjow bertengkar tidak jelas di kamarku, aku jadi tidak fokus dengan waktu! Harus segera mandi!

"Kalian pergilah, pengganggu! Aku bisa terlambat ke sekolah!" selaku di antara adu mulut kedua lelaki berambut mencolok tersebut. Ichigo terjingkat mendengar peringatanku, bagus, mungkin ia juga ingat akan sekolah.

"Be-benar! Hari ini aku ada ulangan, tidak bisa bo-" belum selesai Ichigo bicara, aku segera mendorongnya bersama Grimmjow keluar kamarku. Kututup pintu kamarku dan kukunci kemudian segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ah, harus cepat-cepat, kalau tidak, aku bisa di hukum guru yang killernya tidak karuan di depan para murid dan itu akan sangat memalukan!

"R-Rukia, kau! Argh, aku juga harus segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah!" teriak Ichigo yang frustasi karena waktunya semakin menipis. Pemuda berambut oranye itu berjalan cepat ke kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Rukia. Namun ia menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang terlalu mengganggu hidupnya mengikutinya dari belakang, Ichigo menoleh dengan aura membunuh yang sengaja di pasangnya agar Grimmjow menjauhinya. "Mau apa kau, hah!"

"Aku? Aku mau memandikanmu, Ichigo-chan. Sini biar kumandikan, kebetulan aku punya waktu senggang pagi ini." balas Grimmjow seperti biasa selalu tersenyum manis pada putrinya itu walau sang putri tidak sedikitpun memberinya harapan untuk mencintainya karena jelas-jelas Ichigo tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya percintaan sesama jenis. Tawaran dari Grimmjow barusan membuat urat-urat kemarahannya muncul, pemuda berambut oranye itu seolah tidak peduli pada Grimmjow dan acuh masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya sampai suara-suara kasar timbul dari pintu kamar apartemennya yang tak berdosa. "PERGILAH DARI SINI! AKU TIDAK PUNYA HOBI SEPERTIMU, KUCING MAHO!" teriak Ichigo dari kamar yang lalu segera menyiapkan segalanya sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Dari depan kamar Ichigo, Grimmjow cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari menghembuskan napas berat yang tertahannya sejak melihat wajah manis Ichigo. Itu menurut pandangannya sih. "Ck, semakin kasar, Ichigo-chan semakin manis. Aku jadi tambah suka, mungkin kalau kami menikah, kami akan memiliki anak yang sama manisnya dengannya." gumamnya membayangkan Ichigo yang terbalut dengan gaun pernikahan lalu tersenyum kepadanya. Kumohon deh Grimmjow, sadarlah kalau laki-laki nggak akan melahirkan. Sepertinya penyakit maho yang kau derita terlalu parah sampai nggak bisa membedakan mana yang normal dan mana yang tidak.

**# # #**

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Eh, anooo... kenapa sudah jam segini belum bel masuk? Dan anak-anak pun masih berkeliaran bebas,"

Mengherankan, padahal ini sudah jam tujuh lebih, tapi bel sekolah yang biasanya berbunyi tidak terdengar. Dan tidak mungkin juga kalau sang guru piket tugas jadwal lupa untuk menekan bel masuk karena di sekolah ini guru-guru terkenal di siplinnya. Hm? Gurunya tidak masuk? Oh, lupakan. Karena saking di siplinnya, guru-guru di SMA Karakura ini selalu datang 30 menit lebih awal dari jam masuk. Makanya tidak mungkin sekali kalau di sekolahku ini tidak ada pelajaran kosong karena guru terlambat masuk sekolah. Mengerikan bukan memiliki sekolah yang sangat padat begini? Renji, samurai pujaanku yang kelasnya bertepatan di samping kelasku ini tersenyum padaku. Ehm, ada apakah gerangan? Ia hari ini tampak begitu bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Senyuman yang di tunjukkannya padaku sampai membuat darah ingin keluar dari hidungku sampai memancur.

"Gurunya sedang rapat, dan Rukia, sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti perlombaan kendo. Doakan aku ya agar menang!"

"Ekh! Kau sudah dipilih mewakili SMA Karakura ini untuk mengikuti perlombaan kendo? Hebat! Padahal kau tidak terlalu menonjol dari semua rombongan anggota klub kendo! Hahaha!" candaku. Tapi benar-benar hebat, aku kagum dengan Renji. Setiap aku melihatnya berlatih kendo di ruang klubnya, Renji terlihat berlatih keras, berjuang dengan peluh yang selalu membasahi tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar begitu berusaha keras melawan semua yang menjadi lawan berlatihnya. Aku suka melihatnya yang seperti itu, usahanya bagaikan tidak terhingga dan semangatnya tidak pernah turun. Semangat yang di milikinya itulah yang membuatku tetap menjaga perasaanku padanya walau ini hanya sekedar cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau tahu, Rukia? Ketika aku menang dalam perlombaan kendo, aku akan melampiaskan kebahagiannku dengan menyatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kusukai."

Gadis yang kau sukai? A-apa ini? Kenapa mendadak jantungku seakan sedetik berhenti berdetak? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Rukia, kenapa kau jadi begini? Berpikirlah lebih tenang, harusnya kau bisa menerka siapa gadis yang disukainya. Diriku sendiri? Yah, aku pun juga memiliki harapan bukan? Tapi jika seandainya bukan aku...

"O-oh, syukurlah. Lebih cepat menyatakan perasaanmu itu akan lebih baik, Renji." ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirku ini tidak benar. Apa yang aku bicarakan? Kenapa aku memaksakan diriku harus bicara seperti ini. Aku memikirkan semua yang terbaik untuk Renji, tapi aku pun juga harus memikirkan apa yang terbaik untukku. Apa aku harus sakit hati jika aku ingin membuat Renji bahagia? Tidak, Rukia. Jangan egois. Renji pun memiliki hak untuk menyukai gadis lain meski ia tak dekat dengan gadis yang di sukainya itu. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan lembut dan terasa hangat milik Renji mengusap rambutku. Kutolehkan wajahku padanya agar aku bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkannya. Senyum, kau masih bisa tersenyum padaku saat aku merasa tersakiti. Tapi alangkah ajaibnya ketika aku melihat senyummu, seketika semua kegelisahanku menghilang.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." sudah cukup, jangan lagi tersenyum padaku. Terlalu sulit kubayangkan jika aku harus kehilangan cinta pertamaku, terlalu sakit.

"Aku harap gadis itu menerima perasaanku,"

GREP!

Tanganku tertarik ke belakang, begitu pula dengan tubuhku yang ikut tertarik. Aku terkejut melihat seorang lelaki berambut mencolok yang menarikku paksa, ia menatapku dengan mata hazel miliknya begitu tajam. "I-Ichigo!" tanganku berusaha lepas dari genggamannya, namun tidak bisa. Tenaganya terlalu kuat sampai-sampai tubuhku seperti sebuah kertas yang ditariknya begitu ringan. Akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya, entah aku akan di bawanya ke mana. Yang bisa kulihat saat ini hanya wajah Renji yang heran menatap kami yang menjauh darinya.

**# # #**

Ternyata aku dibawanya ke tempat belakang sekolah. Sesampainya di tempat sepi ini, Ichigo akhirnya melepas genggamannya pada tangan kecilku ini yang sampai membekaskan warna kemerahan di kulit putihku karena cengkramannya begitu kuat. Kakiku melangkah mundur, menakutkan. Untuk apa iblis tukang cium ini memaksaku datang ke tempat sepi seperti ini?

"Daripada sakit hati, lebih baik kau kubawa ke sini saja. Menangislah di sini sepuasmu karena di sini tidak ada Renji. Kau tidak malu kan menangis di depanku?" pertanyaannya pedas sekali, dasar. Iblis memang kejam, ia tidak memikirkan perasaanku sebagai wanita sedikitpun. Untuk apa aku harus menangis? Aku tidak akan sebegitu lemahnya sampai menangis hanya gara-gara urusan asmara, bodoh. Kusandarkan tubuhku ke dinding dan menatap langit biru. Ah, perlahan-lahan perasaanku tenang. Yah, aku lebih tenang rasanya jika tidak ada Renji di dekatku. Atau... karena ada Ichigo yang bersamaku? Tidak, perasaanku ini salah.

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Padahal tadi aku punya kesempatan untuk berduaan saja dengan Renji, samurai pujaanku." kataku bohong pada Ichigo. Ichigo terkekeh mendengar perkataanku.

Balon permen karet yang ditiupnya meletus lalu kembali dikunyah. Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arahku sampai terlalu dekat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. "Kau bilang samurai pujaan? Laki-laki seperti itu jauh dari ungkapan seperti itu! Aku ini lebih tampan darinya, Kuchiki Rukia. Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba ciuman dengan rasa permen karet mint?"

"A-APA?"

Ichigo menyeringai. Diangkatnya daguku dengan ibu jarinya, perlahan wajahnya semakin dekat, sama seperti kemarin, hembusan napasnya dengan aroma mint yang berasal dari permen karetnya membuatku makin terbuai. Uh, kenapa selalu saja saat aku dan dia terlalu dekat, aku selalu mati rasa. Aku terlalu terpesona dengan mata hazelnya, termanjakan oleh wajah tampannya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungilku, bisa kurasakan hasratnya yang begitu menginginkanku. "Ichigo..." sepertinya aku tahu kenapa banyak wanita yang menyukai ciumannya. Tidak dengan ciumannya saja mereka sudah di buat berdebar dengan wajah tampan Ichigo yang bisa dilihat mereka secara dekat. Sama sepertiku saat ini, Ichigo benar-benar iblis berbahaya. Apapun yang dimiliknya bagaikan hipnotis untuk semua wanita, termasuk aku. "Mmmh," bibir Ichigo menempel pada pipiku. Kecupan yang diberikannya terasa kuat, dan bibirnya menjalar ke telingaku lalu mencumbunya.

"Rasakan, Rukia..."

Oh ya?

"CHIDORI!"

Tahanan tangan Ichigo pada tanganku mulai mengedur dan kesempatan itu segera kugunakan untuk memberinya hukuman dengan jurus Chidori dari Uchiha Sasuke tapi versi milikku! Kalau Chidori milik Sasuke petir, aku adalah gelitikan! Kalau suara Chidori milik Sasuke bersuara, 'cipcipcip', milikku bersuara 'kitikitikitik'! Hahaha! Kedua tanganku menggelitik pinggang Ichigo tanpa ampun sampai Ichigo berteriak geli.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA! HENTIKAN, RUKIA! GYAHAHAHA!" dasar sensitifan! Ternyata kau memang benar-bernar cocok jadi uke, padahal kau ini laki-laki, tapi begini saja kau sudah kegelian sampai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan menangis. Karaktermu jadi hancur, iblis!

Bisa kurasakan tubuh Ichigo melemas dan pasrah dengan seranganku ini. Dan dengan begini, berakhirlah gelitikanku pada setiap bagian tubuhnya. Aku tertawa puas melihatnya terkapar di tanah bagaikan tidak bernyawa.

"Hahaha, rasakan itu, iblis mesum!"

"Hhh... dasar. Akhirnya kau tertawa juga."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak kuat melihat wajah murungmu sejak bersama Renji tadi."

Ajaib. Kenapa jika bersama Ichigo aku bisa begitu mudah melupakan semua kesedihanku tentang Renji barusan? Hanya dengan hiburan seperti ini, rasanya aku begitu lepas dari beban perasaan sakit hatiku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengannya. Semua penat yang ada di hatiku hilang seketika saat melihat senyuman Ichigo, senyuman yang seakan memberiku kembali bersemangat. Ichigo terlihat begitu bersinar di mataku, padahal aku membencinya karena sifatnya buruk itu. Tapi... semakin aku mengenalnya lebih dekat, aku semakin menyukainya. Bukan perasaan suka yang sama seperti dengan Renji, tapi... teman? Yeah, pasti yang kurasakan ini hanyalah perasaanku pada Ichigo sebagai teman.

"Oy, Rukia. Kebetulan sepi, bagaimana kalau kita buat anak di sini?"

"TONJOKKAN MAUT!"

**# # #**

Hah, ada apa gerangan? Kenapa hari ini Ichigo terus menempel padaku? Bel pulang sekolah tadi sudah terdengar, dan bersamaan dengan itu pula Ichigo memasuki kelasku, mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya. Yah, memang sih jalan pulang kami searah, kan kami satu apartemen. Tapi aku tentu merasa tidak enak karena Ichigo yang dekat-dekat denganku memancing aura mematikan para fans perempuannya di dekatku dengan tatapan membunuh kepadaku. Jelas saja aku takut, satu lawan banyak tidak akan adil. Dan padahal tadi Ichigo sudah kupukul alih-alih agar semuanya menganggap aku membenci Ichigo dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, tapi Ichigo malah berteriak, "Ayolah Rukia, nanti sepulang sekolah buatkan aku makan malam!" sial. Dia sengaja mengatakan begitu agar para laki-laki mendelikku dan keesokannya aku akan mendapat wawancara ekslusif yang menanyakan hubunganku dengan Ichigo. Jangan sampai semua tahu kalau aku dan Ichigo tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama atau kalau tidak aku akan masuk koran karena tewas di bantai para fans wanita Ichigo.

"Oy, kenapa dari tadi tidak semangat sih?" kata Ichigo yang memecah keheningan di antara kami selama berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku cuma mendengus kesal karenanya, dasar. Bisakah ia berpikir kalau aku terganggu akan kehadirannya. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada kami berdua. Aku sengaja keluar paling akhir agar tidak membuat keributan dengan para fans tuan Kurosaki ini jika mereka melihatku pulang jalan berdua bersamanya. Ah, sepi? Sepertinya tidak juga. Saat aku menoleh ke arah lain, aku melihat bayangan seseorang dengan pedang kayunya dan suara teriakan semangatnya. Dan itu tidak salah lagi, pasti itu Renji!

"Ichigo, aku ke toilet dulu!" kataku bohong pada Ichigo yang padahal sebenarnya aku kabur darinya dan ke tempat ruang latihan kendo, tempat Renji berada. Sahutan Ichigo tidak kupedulikan, biarlah Ichigo sendirian. Toh mungkin nanti dia pulang duluan tanpaku.

"Hhh... dasar gadis itu. Padahal rencananya aku ingin membawanya ke suatu tempat dan menciumnya. Rencanaku gagal!" Ichigo menginjak-injak tanah, geregetan karena rencananya untuk mencoba bibir Rukia kembali gagal. Beruntunglah kau, Rukia karena telah lolos dari perangkap yang Ichigo siapkan untukmu!

**# # #**

Langkah kakiku semakin kupercepat, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku akan sampai di sana, di tempat seseorang yang aku sayangi. Renji, kau ada di sana kan?

BRAK!

Pintu tergeser, di dalam ruangan yang kumasuki ini, terlihatlah dia yang memandangku terkejut.

"Rukia?" Renji menurunkan tangannya yang semula memasang kuda-kuda serangan kendonya. Napasaku yang tersengal kembali normal melihatnya ternyata memang ada di sini. "Kau, tidak pulang?" tanyaku berani. Meski aku malu jika Renji berpikir, untuk apa aku harus menanyakannya? Itu bukan urusanku. Tapi, aku peduli padanya. Peduli pada orang yang kusukai ini. Renji hanya menghela napasnya kemudian mendekat padaku.

"Kau sendiri kenapa, hah? Bukankah kau harusnya pulang sekarang?"

Wajahku memanas, merona merah. Ah, keadaan ini membuatku gugup. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Renji dengan baik. Tenanglah, Rukia. Ke mana kekuatan dan anggapanmu yang menganggap Renji hanyalah teman masa kecil. Tapi saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menganggapnya begitu. Nuansa ini, shoujo anime. Aku berdebar-debar sebagai wanita yang menghadapi orang yang di sukainya. "A-ano, aku ingin pinjam anime, kau punya yang baru kan, Renji?"

Renji mengangkat satu alisnya lalu sejenak berpikir. "Sepertinya ada di rumah. Tapi maaf, aku masih ingin lati-"

"Ti-tidak apa! Jangan terburu-buru! Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai latihan!"

"Jadi, kau mengajakku pulang bersama?"

Plash! Aku benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus. Apa-apaan ini, aku terkesan mengajaknya pulang bersama? Ukh, memalukan! Kenapa aku jadi kikuk begini, aku tidak bisa menenangkan diriku. Apa ini karena aku takut Renji akan di miliki orang lain jika ia memenangkan lomba kendo esok? Kepalaku tertunduk, malu sekali, aku tidak mau wajah merahku ini dilihatnya. Sangat tidak mau. Tangan Renji mengangetkanku karena ia mengusap rambut pendekku ini. Eh, situasi seperti ini...

"Terima kasih ya, Rukia. Kau hari ini seperti bukan Rukia yang kukenal." katanya dengan cengiran khasnya. Yeah, Renji benar-benar mirip Ichigo. Apa laki-laki memang begini yah? Selalu menujukkan kehangatan, kebaikan hatinya lewat senyuman. Namun hanya mereka berdua yang dapat membuatku begini, hanya Renji dan Ichigo... kenapa perasaanku pada kedua lelaki itu sama? Apa yang kurasakan bersama Renji sama kurasakannya dengan Ichigo, begitu pun sebaliknya. Seolah aku menyukai mereka berdua...

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel dalam saku seragamku bergetar. Buru-buru kuambil ponselku, ternyata ada pesan masuk yang kuterima dari nomer yang tidak kukenal. Siapa ini? 

**Rukia-chan, di mana Ichigo bersekolah? Aku ingin menemuinya dan ingin kencan dengannya. Kau tahu cara membuat Ichigo menyukaiku?**

**From: Grimmjow, pst. Aku tahu nomermu dari buku catatanmu, maaf aku seenaknya masuk kamarmu dan menggeledah isi buku-buku meja belajarmu tadi.**

Hmph! Hampir saja aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku saat membaca pesan masuk ini! Ahahaha, dasar maho! Grimmjow, Grimmjow, kau ini benar-benar deh. Karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya sangat menyukai seseorang dan ingin mendapat perhatian darinya, maka aku akan membantumu! Hitung-hitung ini juga untuk balas dendamku pada Ichigo yang tadi hampir mencuri ciuman pertamaku!

Tanganku dengan cekatan mengetik balasan pesan dari Grimmjow sambil terkikik membayangkan apa yang nantinya akan terjadi. Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya -atau mungkin kasihan membayangkan ekspresi Ichigo yang akan kukerjai ini. Maaf ya, Ichigo. Sekali-kali pun aku ingin memberimu kejutan atau lebih tepatnya aku menjahilimu kali ini.

"Rukia, ada apa? Kau tampak senang?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok, Renji! Ini rahasia antara aku dan temanku!" balasku yang menyembunyikan ponselku agar tidak ketahuan apa yang kuketik oleh Renji. Maaf, Ichigo. Untuk hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama samurai pujaanmu, sedangkan kau? Kau akan bersenang-senang dengan pangeranmu. Dah, Cinderella.

**# # #**

Habis sudah kesabaran Ichigo yang menunggu Rukia di depan gerbang sekolah sampai 30 menit. Pemuda berambut oranye itu mengamuk, menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Padahal ia begitu gampang jika harus berciuman dengan gadis-gadis lain, tapi kenapa untuk Rukia harus bersusah payah? Salahkan dirinya sendiri juga yang tidak bisa membuang rasa penasaran akan kenikmatan bibir mungil Rukia yang diinginkannya.

"Grrr! Kalau ketemu, akan ku 'makan' habis-habisan si cebol itu!" gerutunya kesal yang lalu bermaksud masuk kembali ke sekolah dan menelusuri keberadaan gadis incarannya itu. Baru setengah akan memasuki sekolah, ponsel Ichigo bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

**Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pangeranmu, Cinderella!**

**From: Rukia**

Ichigo mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa ini? Dia sama sekali tidak tahu maksud pesan dari Rukia, tapi ia tahu kata Cinderella, itu adalah sebuah sindiran untuknya. Ichigo memasang pose berpikir ala ilmuwan. Mencermati dalam-dalam apa yang tertulis dalam layar ponselnya. Namun acara pemecahan teka-tekinya harus terganggu dengan suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dari suaranya, Ichigo tahu, kalau itu adalah masalah terbesar untuknya. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!

"G-Grimmjow!" serunya melangkah mundur karena Grimmjow mendadak tanpa di duganya datang ke sekolah. Setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat, sepasang lelaki yang tidak direstui oleh siapapun karena masalah mereka sesama jantan, saling bertatapan. Yang mengerikan itu sih tatapan Grimmjow karena tersirat sekali matanya yang menginginkan Ichigo. Ichigo sampai meneguk ludahnya. Tidak tahu kenapa merasa menjadi Rukia yang diincar oleh Ichigo. Jadi, beginikah ketakutan Rukia terhadapnya yang takut di serang?

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai di sini, hah! Pulang sana!" kali ini nada bicara Ichigo berganti menjadi seperti seorang ibu yang menyuruh anaknya pulang. Tapi Grimmjow bukanlah anak penurut, dia malah memegang resleting celana jeans-nya. Sontak apa yang dilakukannya membuat Ichigo panik. Setelah ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, akankah ia juga harus kehilangan keperjakaannya? Apalagi oleh sesama jantan, bukan betina!

"A-apa yang- GYAAA!" Ichigo menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tepalak tangannya sepenuhnya agar tidak melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan Grimmjow padanya. Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum. Rupanya Grimmjow memainkan resleting celananya, membuka-menutup, menaik-turunkannya. Nggak jelas apa maksudnya melakukan semua itu.

"G-GRIMMJOW, KUMOHON! HENTIKAN! AKU NGGAK PUNYA HOBI SEPERTI ITU! BERHENTILAH MENGEJARKU!" teriak Ichigo yang bermuka merah dan panik. Astaga, mimpi apa dia sampai mengalami kejadian ini!

"Kata Rukia kalau ingin memikat pria itu, wanita selalu menggunakan cara memainkan roknya, melipat-lipatnya atau memainkan helai rambutnya agar terlihat manis di mata sang pria. Tapi kalau pria ingin memikat pria, ia harus menggunakan cara memainkan resleting celananya." jelas Grimmjow yang dengan polosnya mengikuti apa yang di sarankan Rukia dari pesan yang didapatnya. Ichigo sudah hampir meledak. Aku bukan maho, aku bukan maho, aku bukan maho. Harus berapa kali kalimat itu di ucapkannya pada Grimmjow agar pemuda itu dapat mengerti bahwa ia menyukai betina, bukan jantan!

Dan sikap Grimmjow ini gara-gara Rukia. "RUKIAAAAA!" teriaknya emosi. Niatnya sesampainya ia bertemu dengan Rukia di apartemen, ia akan mencium Rukia secara paksa! Tidak ada kata 'tidak akan bisa' atau 'hentikan' yang di dengarnya dari mulut Rukia.

"KYAAA~ ITU KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

Teriakan nyaring dari segerombolan wanita dari kejauhan terdengar dan mereka mulai mendekat pada Ichigo. Mereka adalah fans Ichigo, dan sangat gawat kalau mereka tahu Grimmjow dengan resleting terbuka berhadapan dengan Ichigo. Waktu pun tidak akan merestuinya untuk membenarkan resleting Grimmjow, karena jika ia nekat membenarkannya agar para fansnya tidak berpikir bahwa dirinya maho, itu terlambat! Akhirnya, satu-satunya cara yang ditempuhnya adalah melepas seragamnya lalu sengaja melemparkannya ke arah bagian yang terbuka milik Grimmjow itu. Alibinya agar tidak di fitnah yaoi!

"KYAAAA~! KUROSAKI BUKA BAJU~!"

"Hahaha. Cuacanya panas, makanya aku lepas. Mari gadis-gadis, kita kencan. Kalian rindu dengan ciumanku bukan?"

Grimmjow hanya diam melihat sosok Ichigo yang pergi dengan keadaan telanjang dada bersama para wanita. Di naikkannya resleting celananya kemudian menggenggam erat seragam Ichigo yang dilemparkannya padanya untuk menutupi resleting celananya yangh terbuka. "Seksi..." gumam Grimmjow yang kembali terbayang akan bentuk badan Ichigo tadi. Oh, jiwa 'seme'nya semakin membara. Dan ia ingin Ichigo-lah yang menjadi 'uke'nya. Mungkin malam ini penyakit ngelidur atau biasa di sebut tidur berjalannya akan berakhir di kamar Ichigo, tidak di kamar Rukia yang pada akhirnya menimbulkan kehebohan pagi tadi.

**# # #**

Yeaaah~ Rukia, kau adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini! Kau pulang bersama samurai pujaanmu, Abarai Renji. Bisakah kau ingat akan memori bersamanya? Kau bergandengan tangan dengannya, terus melihat senyumnya, dan pokoknya kami seperti pasangan yang mesra! Aduh, aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai berpurat menari tidak jelas di depan pintu kamar apartemenku ini. Aku juga tidak sadar kalau sudah jam enam petang menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ah, puaskah hatiku setelah bersenang-senang dengannya? Sepertinya tidak... mendekatkan hubunganku dengan Renji tanpa sadar malah membuatku egois karena aku tidak ingin orang lain memilikinya. Aku hanya ingin Renji menjadi milikku seorang.

Kuputar kenop pintu kamarku lalu melangkah masuk. Jemariku meraba-raba tombol penghidup lampuku yang gelap ini. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja dalam keadaan gelap begini, ada seseorang yang menyergapku dan menutup pintu kamarku. "Umph! Mmh!" sial, apa-apaan ini! Tangan besar yang pasti milik laki-laki ini membungkam mulutku sampai tak bisa berteriak. Tubuhku di seretnya sampai terbaring ke kasur, dan tubuhku tertindih oleh orang yang menyergapku ini. Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam karena tadi napasku sempat habis karena bungkamannya.

"A-apa yang-"

"Rupanya tadi kau bersama Renji ya?"

Suara ini, walau gelap dan aku tidak melihat wajah orang yang menindihku saat ini, aku kenal suara ini. Ichigo!

"I-Ichigo, kau- akh!"

Yah, tidak salah lagi. Hembusan napas yang kukenal, sentuhan bibirnya, aku tahu. Leherku yang di kecupnya perlahan membuatku begidik merinding geli. Aku hafal dengan sentuhan Ichigo yang seperti ini.

"Ternyata kau mengenaliku ya. Hebat juga, Rukia... apa kau puas bersenang-senang dengan Renji?"

"Eh? A-aku, maaf! Aku minta maaf soal kau dan Grimm-"

"Bukan masalah itu! Aku begini karena kecewa padamu, dasar gadis otaku!"

Ukh, cengkramannya di tanganku makin menguat. Ia benar-benar marah, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan Ichigo? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan mencandainya tentang Grimmjow?

"Kau tahu, aku sempat senang kau emosi, kecewa, atau apa saja tentang Renji. Aku senang mengetahui Renji akan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis yang di sukainya. Dan itu memberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu, Rukia."

Bicara apa dia? "I-Ichigo, kau ini kena-"

Ukh, tubuhnya mendesak menghimpitku. Kegelapan ini membuatku tidak bisa menyerangnya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa kecuali meronta dalam tahanannya yang sempurna mengunci semua gerakan anggota badanku yang biasa kugunakan untuk menyerangnya.

"I-Ichigo, berhenti!" rambut Ichigo menggesek di sekitar leherku, bibirnya pun terasa mengecup dan menggigit berkali-kali leherku. Sakit, bukan! Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Yang ada di otakku hanyalah menginginkannya. Tunggu, apa? Aku menginginkannya? Tidak, ini hanya bisikan iblis!

"Ichigo, kumohon! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau pernah bilang tidak ingin menyerahkan ciuman pertamamu pada suamimu bukan?"

"Eh?" semakin lama, bicaranya semakin tidak bisa kumengerti.

"Kalau begitu, mulai malam ini aku akan menjadi calon suamimu, Rukia. Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu cemburu lagi pada Renji dan aku boleh mendapatkan ciumanmu kan!."

EKH! A-apa! Apa yang di katakannya barusan! Jangan bercanda! Sejak kapan iblis pencium macam dia belajar bahasa begitu? Jangan-jangan ia mencontek dari AniManga Shoujo ya!

**To Be Continued...**

Ampun, readers! Jangan tonjok saia karena malah nyelip-in yaoi n ceritanya malah makin ancur! Akhir-akhir ini lagi demen ama anime Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi, makanya jadi keselip yaoi! Humor jadi nggak berasa n romance IchiRuki-nya nggak 'ngeh'! Ini pun aku ngetiknya sambil jogetan n bermelow-melow ria karna dengerin lagu super enak dari Wakaba – Ashita Boku Wa Kimi, #lhuo, koq malah promosi! XD

Yosh, tinggal 2 chapter lagi bakal tamat, tapi maaf ya. Untuk chap selanjutnya Hiru bakal apdet lama, bahkan rencana mau hiatus dulu ^^a

Bales Repiu deh!

GaemDictator SparKyu Yewon :: Hoh, ternyata ente tau ye musuhnya Tsubasa, wkwkwkw! XD

Rieka Kuchiki :: Iya, ya, enakan bikin anaknya di rumahmu, gak bayar! Ntar aku usul ke Ichi deh malem pertamanya ama Rukia di rumahmu, wkwkwkwkw XD

Haza Shiraifu :: Oh, iya! Maaf ya salah! Thanks buat pembetulannya

Kurosaki OrangeBerry :: Hahaha, Grimm nyasar noh, XD, aku asalnya dari Bumi, di kota Madiun XD

Nakamura Chiaki :: Waduh, klo soal naik rate, nunggu mood saia pengen rate M deh, lagi kena virus yaoi saya gara2 anime S.I.H XD

Hana – Kori no Akuma :: Kalo pake jurusnya Tsunade, Ichi bisa sekarat tuh! XD

IchiRuki Lovers :: Makasih pujiannya ^^

Ryuzaki Kuchiki :: Haha, karena Grimm pny penyakit ngelindur, makanya bisa nyasar ke kamar Rukia XD

SakuCent Missy :: Haha, iya, aku pun suka bikin chara cwo yg mesum2 XD

Sora Yasu9a 2230612 :: Waduh, ada nyamuk typo ya, maaf deh! Makasih udah fav ^^

Beby-chan :: Yap, begitulah! Ichi trauma ama Grimm! XD

Kurosaki Mayuki :: Harga kissu-nya Rukia mahal sih, wkwkwkwk XD

Zanpaku-nee :: Iya sih, aku udah kena virus yaoi sejak kenal Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi~ astaga, itu anime yaoinya ceritanya oke! #lhuo, koq malah curcol!# tampangku kaya Rukia! XD #Digebuki mpe koma di rumah sakit ama Rukia fc# bercanda, mukamu juga paling lucu noh! Kayanya klo aq hiatus bakal kangen dirimu XD #Halah

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og :: Iyap, klo Ichi emank ada rasa ama Rukia. Tapi kalo Renji... masih dalam proses kali ya? XDD

Shia Naru :: Hadeh, iya loh~ Grimm ngejar-ngejar Ichigo, tapi ini cuma sebagai hiburan semata, nggak akan berakhir dengan yaoi! XD

Euriko Ohane :: Yap, ini udah apdet kilat ^^~

Curio Cherry :: Hahaha, kasihan Ichigo kan? Dy trauma! XD

Miko Kazuma :: Nggak koq, Grimm gak ngapa-ngapain Rukia~ kan pairnya di sini IchiRuki, bkn GrimmRuki XDD

Mitsuki Ota :: Yap, ini udah lanjut ^^~

Kurosaki Sora :: Ini udah apdet XD

Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki :: Tahu aja kalau aku suka spongebob! Wkwkwkwkw XDD, aku gak ikut IFA, fic-ku kan uancur2! XD

Ruki Yagami :: Hahaha, yap, ini udah apdet nee~ XD

HanyBun-bun and Friend :: Yap, beginilah sejarahnya! Ini udah apdet XD

Fedeoya Kimchi :: Yap, ini udah apdet ^^~

Nenk Rukiakate :: Ini udah lanjut~ XDD

Dewi Anggara Manis :: Ide ini dari mimpi pada malam jumat kliwon-ku! #plak, nggak koq, mikir sendiri ^^~

Hosh... hoshh... #gobyos#, hadeh, buat semuanya, thanks berat ya yg udah repiu! Aku bakal merindukan kalian saat hiatus ini! Yosh, mohon repiunya lagi yah! Maaf klo uancur!


	4. Chapter 4

Entah sudah berapa lama aku dan pemuda berambut oranye tengah menindihku berada di ranjang dengan posisi begini. Berapa kalipun aku meronta, ia tak memberiku kelonggaran sedikitpun dalam dekapannya. Aroma tubuhnya, kehangatannya, suara desahannya yang memanggil namaku begitu membuatku mematung. Rasa geli menjalar tubuhku ketika ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam leherku, helai rambutnya menggesek kulitku, itu semua benar-benar mengerikan. Aku bukan wanita murahan, tapi kenapa untuk bergerak melawannya saja aku tak bisa? Seolah aku menginginkan sentuhan sang pangeran sekolah sekaligus iblis tukang cium ini, Kurosaki Ichigo!

"I-Ichigo, sekali lagi kuperingatkan… menyingkirlah dariku atau kau akan mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupmu!" meski aku sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melawannya dan ini hanyalah sebuah gertakan, kuharap Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk macam-macam denganku. Jika keadaan ini semakin berjalan lebih jauh, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi denganku malam ini juga! Sekarang bayangkan, ciuman pertama saja belum pernah, sekarang aku malah dalam keadaan berbahaya begini, dalam keadaan akan di perkaosnya! Argh, tidak mau! Aku tidak mau berbadan dua dalam usia begini! Aku belum siap punya anak! Aku masih ingin beli aksesoris anime, bukan susu bayi yang slogannya Life Is Adventure itu! Andai Nii-sama tahu aku diperlakukan seperti ini, Ichigo pasti sudah memasuki sakaratul mautnya! Aku yakin itu karena Nii-sama jago berkelahi, apalagi otot-otot tubuh Nii-sama lumayan bisa dikatakan macho! Nii-sama, aku dalam bahaya!

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya kemudian memandangku. Meski aku tidak tahu benar apa ia memperhatikan wajahku karena kamar ini gelap, namun sepertinya begitu. Aku bisa melihat bayangan kepalanya yang semakin mendekat, dan akhirnya ia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Napas hangatnya dapat kurasakan, begitu membuatku merinding.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan menjadi calon suamimu? Dan sebagai tanda pertunangan kita, ayo kita habiskan malam pertama ini dengan sedikit 'pemanasan',"

A-Apa! Apa maksudnya dengan malam pertama! Tidak, sialan! Enak saja dia memutuskan pertunangan antara aku dengannya! Dia pikir dia siapa, hah! Dasar lelaki buaya, aku tidak sudi bertunangan dengannya!

"Ichigo, sekali lagi kau- aaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" leherku merasakan seperti sengatan kecil, ternyata Ichigo menggigit leherku sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini lebih keras. Setelah apa yang dilakukannya selesai, lidahnya berpindah ke telingaku.

"Suara kesakitanmu ternyata sangat menyenangkan untuk di dengar yah, Kuchiki," cukup, aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Ini pelecehan dan aku tidak suka!

"Ichigo, kumohon, aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku! Aku ini mempunyai orang yang kusukai, kau sendiri tahu kan! Renji temanmu, jangan khianati temanmu! Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang kau tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padaku karena aku adalah teman Renji!" Ichigo akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya setelah aku mengatakan itu barusan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini karena kamarku gelap, tapi yang jelas, untunglah ia menghentikan kegiatan buruk yang barusan dilakukannya padaku. Dan aku sedikit bersyukur dengan keadaanku saat ini. Gelap, kalau saja tidak gelap, aku dapat melihat tatapan buas Ichigo dan itu sangat membuatku takut! Ah, tapi satu yang membuatku terkejut. Dalam keadaan gelap, Ichigo hapal dengan semua bagian-bagian tubuhku, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Ah, dasar Rukia bodoh! Dia kan lelaki nakal yang biasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia bagaikan mahkluk malam, jadi pasti sebelumnya ia sudah pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada gadis lain. Beberapa detik berlalu, sudah tak kulihat lagi bayang samar-samar tubuh Ichigo dan berat tubuh Ichigo pun juga tak terasa. Rupanya Ichigo menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kini ia berbaring tepat di sebelahku. Suara helaan napas beratnya dapat kudengar.

"I-Ichigo?" panggilku ragu untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja karena aku cukup kaget juga dengan perubahan sikapnya. Apa? Apa dia tidak jadi menyerangku?

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa karena tidak jadi aku serang?"

"EKH! MULUTMU! Aku hanya heran saja denganmu! Hebat juga kau bisa menahan nafsumu untuk tidak menyentuhku, bukannnya kau ini lelaki mesum yang selalu menggoda setiap wanita yang ada di dekatmu tanpa ampun sampai kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dari wanita incaranmu itu!" semburku terus terang akan kelakuan Ichigo selama ini. Biarlah jika aku menyinggungnya, biar dia tahu bahwa kebiasannya itu menyebalkan untuk seorang wanita. Setan penjerumus lubang hitam!

"Kalau saja kau tidak bawa-bawa nama Renji, tentu saja aku akan memperkosamu seenakku! Kau kira aku takut, hah? Menikmati tubuh wanita itu bagiku semudah membalik telapak tangan, cebol." Sial. Nada bicaranya benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan kata-kata tabunya itu… jika di dengar semua kaum wanita yang menjunjung harga diri tinggi, bisa kupastikan ia akan mati di keroyok para wanita! Ah, tunggu dulu. Ada satu kalimat ganjil dari ucapannya barusan.

"Oh, jadi kau takut memperkaosku karena aku merupakan teman Renji yah?" tanyaku dengan nada meledek dengan posisi yang masih sama, berbaring di sebelahnya. Dalam bayang gelap, Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Sayang sekali gelap, kalau tidak gelap, aku berani taruhan raut wajahnya saat ini pasti sedang kesal.

"Sebenarnya memperkaos itu apa? Norak sekali bahasamu,"

"Ekh! Enak saja! Setidaknya kata memperkaos lebih sopan daripada kata-katamu yang tadi! Kata-katamu tadi terlalu blak-blakkan! Dasar penakut!"

"Enak saja, aku bukannya takut pada Renji, tapi…" Ichigo menggantungkan perkataannya. Penuturannya tentang Renji, seseorang yang kusukai itu membuatku sedikit penasaran. Karena besarnya rasa ingin tahuku, aku menggeser badanku, mendekatkan tubuhku dengannya. Kutuntut kalimatnya yang terpotong barusan. "Tapi apa, Ichigo?"

Tangan Ichigo bergerak mengelus pipiku. Belaiannya terasa begitu lembut dan penuh kasih, ia seperti bukan Kurosaki Ichigo yang biasa kukenal. Jemari-jemari lentiknya bergerak mengusap daerah bibirku, sementara tangannya yang lain semakin mendorong tubuh mungilku sampai tak ada jarak kontak fisik di antara kami. "Karena aku me-"

CKLEEEK!

Tiba-tiba saja kamarku menjadi terang. Lampu putih yang kumiliki di kamarku ini bersinar begitu terang dan jelas, lewat penerangan ini, aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata keadaanku dengan Ichigo ini bisa dibilang gawat. Tetapi akal kami tertuju pada satu pertanyaan, siapa yang menghidupkan lampu? Segera saja aku dan Ichigo bersamaan menoleh pada arah lampu yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Di sana, berdiri seorang lelaki berambut biru tengah memandangi kami sampai matanya melotot. Wajahnya terlihat shock atas apa yang dilihatnya, aku dengan posisi hampir menindih Ichigo di ranjang.

"G-Grimmjow!" aku dan Ichigo tak kalah kagetnya melihat keberadaannya yang secara tak kami sadari ia telah memasuki kamar. Layaknya istri yang mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh, dengan background ber-api-api, Grimmjow mendekat ke ranjangku. Tangan besarnya menyingirkan tubuh mungilku sampai aku jatuh menggelundung dari kasur. Sedangkan Ichigo? Sepertinya nasibnya akan lebih parah dariku.

"G-Grimmjow, lepaskan aku! Mau apakau, hah! Kau- GYAAAA!"

"Ichigo-chan, kau jahat! Kenapa kau tertarik pada Rukia-chan, hah! Padahal aku selalu setia padamu! Oh, my Cinderella!"

"GYAAAA! MAHO BEJAT! LEPASKAN AKU, SIALAN! H-HEY! JANGAN ROBEK BAJUKU! HARGANYA MAHAL TA- GYAAAA!"

Grimmjow menahan Ichigo dalam kurungan tubuhnya dan ia terlihat berusaha menyerang Ichigo. Itulah peristiwa mengerikan yang berlokasi di ranjang kamarku. Haha, aku hanya tertawa masam melihat penyerangan yang dilakukan Grimmjow dan pertahanan yang dilakukan Ichigo. Dasar Grimmjow, ternyata dia maho berbahaya. Tapi... aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang akan Ichigo katakan padaku barusan.

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Rate :: T**

**Genre :: Gado-gado XD**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo (s), Gaje, Abal, Dll.**

"**Give Me Your Kiss"**

**Chapter 4**

"Selamat berjuang, Abarai-kun!" seorang murid perempuan berseragam dengan rambut berkucir 2 memberikan sekotak bekal makanan kepada Renji. Renji yang setengah bingung akan sikap sang gadis repot-repot memberinya bekal makanan terpaksa menerima hadiah yang di terimanya daripada harus terbuang sia-sia. "Terima kasih ya," Renji tersenyum pada perempuan tersebut yang mengakibatkan wajah sang perempuan merona merah karenanya. Sigh, sudah kuduga, ia pasti menyukai Renji! Setelah urusannya dengan Renji, murid itu berlari keluar ruangan latihan kendo. Saat ia sudah sampai di para kumpulan gerombolan wanita-wanita, fans Renji, ia menjerit-jerit kegirangan. Hhh, dasar, rupanya aku terlalu meremehkan Renji. Kukira tak akan ada wanita yang menyukai atau menjadi fans seorang pemain kendo, Abarai Renji. Namun ternyata aku salah besar. Kabar tentang Renji yang mewakilkan SMA Karakura dalam lomba kendo membuat lelaki berambut merah layaknya samurai ini malah banyak di sukai para wanita. Kalau begini caranya, itu artinya aku mendapat saingan yang sangat banyak!

"Rukia, kau benar-benar ikut denganku di tempat perlombaan?" suara Renji langsung membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Renji saat ini. Tanpa tahu apa yang tadi dikatakan Renji karena aku memang tidak menyimaknya, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala seperti orang gelagapan atau orang ling-lung. Setelahnya yang aku dapatkan adalah Renji yang tersenyum. Renji menggandeng tanganku dan menarik tubuhku untuk mengikutinya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Sebaiknya kita berangkat lebih awal agar kau dapat tempat duduk paling depan dan bisa melihatku bertanding, Rukia!" ukh, jantungku langsung berdetak kencang. Renji memang gagah, seragam kendo yang di kenakannya sangat cocok untuknya. Semangat dan percaya diri untuk menang semakin membuatku menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukainya, sangat. Tapi yang aku sesalkan adalah hari ini pula bertepatan ketika ia menang nantinya, aku harus melepaskannya. Karena ia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Renji akan menyatakan perasaannya pada wanita yang di sukainya. Tapi… aku masih bisa berharap bukan jika akulah orang yang di sukainya? Argh! Kau bodoh, Rukia! Jangan terlalu berharap begini!

Grep!

Tiba-tiba kurasakan satu tangan menggandeng tangan kiriku yang menganggur dari belakang. Genggaman tangan besar ini… jangan-jangan,

"Ichigo?" aku melihat pemuda berambut oranye itulah yang menahanku. Kedua bola mata hazelnya menatapku dalam. Sejak kapan ia memasuki ruang kendo ini?

Renji yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi menoleh ke belakang dan terbelalak melihat kehadiran sosok yang menahanku. "Ichigo?" ucapnya tak percaya. Ichigo yang semula berwajah serius sekarang langsung berganti ceria. Ia tersenyum pada kami berdua. "Kalian tidak keberatan kan jika aku ikut bersama kalian? Aku pun ingin melihat pertandingan kendo-mu, Renji." Ahh! Dasar perusak suasana! Padahal aku ingin jalan berdua saja dengan Renji, tapi kenapa bocah mesum berambut jeruk ini malah ikut-ikut? Bukannya ia tidak tertarik dengan yang beginian? Buktinya dulu ketika aku curi-curi dengar pembicaraannya dengan Renji, Ichigo menyatakan dirinya kalau ia tak suka dengan acara semacam kendo, yudo, atau apalah! Yeah, pasti dia sengaja memisahkan jarak antara aku dengan Renji! Jeruk mandarin kusso!

Mau tak mau, Renji yang memang orangnya baik hati memperbolehkan Ichigo ikut bersamanya. Toh Ichigo pun berhak untuk menonton acara pertandingan kendo sekolahnya sendiri.

**# # #**

Walau siang, langit pun tetap membiarkan awan-awan hitam menyelimutinya. Langit mendung, memungkinkan akan adanya hujan turun. Hey, kenapa cuaca seburuk ini? Padahal Renji sedang mengikuti perlombaan, kalau begini, Renji bisa-bisa sakit. Sekarang saja dalam perjalanan ke lokasi pertandingan, angin berhembus mengguncang pepohonan kecil hingga melambai-lambai bagai menari. Menakutkan. Satu yang menguntungkan kami bertiga, jarak antara SMA dan lokasi pertandingan cukup dekat. Kami bertiga berangkat lebih dulu, sementara suporter dan para guru akan menyusul nanti.

"Cuacanya parah. Sepertinya akan turun hujan,"

"Eh? Jangan turun hujan dong! Doa-kan saja hanya hujan gerimis!"

Benar, jangan sampai turun hujan! Kalau hujan sampai turun, maka bagaimana cara aku pulang ke rumah? Bagaimana jemuranku? Ah, masa bodohlah dengan itu semua! Bukankah dengan turunnya hujan aku bisa lebih lama berduaan bersama Renji? Yeah, hujan dapat kujadikan alasan untuk bersamanya. Tunggu… ada satu hal yang kulupakan… iyah, ini yang kulupakan! Rambut jeruk setan mesum iblis hentai ini! Kurosaki Ichigo, dialah penghalang terbesarku! Selama masih ada tubuh haramnya yang berada di tengah antara aku dan Renji kini, acaraku bersama Renji tak akan mungkin bisa semudah itu terlaksana!

Kutarik pelan seragam Ichigo agar ia berbalik menghadapku. Untungnya Ichigo menyadari tarikan kecil yang kubuat dan menoleh kepadaku, sementara Renji masih terus berjalan di depan kami. Tanganku mengisyaratkan Ichigo untuk berjalan bersamaku di belakang Renji sambil berbicara tentang sesuatu.

"Apa, cebol? Kau tidak terima aku ikut menonton pertandingan? Protes? Maju kau!" apa-apaan ini! Ichigo jadi bersikap seolah aku musuhnya. Ia menantangku!

"Ssst, bukan begitu, Ichigo! Kau… kau bilang kau tidak akan mengganggu pendekatanku dengan Renji kan?" ah, sebenarnya aku malu berbisik begini padanya.

Ichigo mengangkat satu alisnya dan memutar bola matanya ke atas melihat langit yang semakin mendung. "Kapan aku pernah bicara begitu?"

"Kemarin saat kau habis melakukan 'itu' dengan Grimmjow di kamarku!"

"KUSSO BAKA! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA! AKU BUKAN MAHO! AKU NOR-"

Segera kubungkam mulut embernya sebelum Renji menyadari teriakan cukup keras dari Ichigo ini. "Oke, oke, aku tahu kau normal! Kau mengatakannya padaku. Kumohon Ichigo, untuk satu hari ini saja biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Renji," pintaku. Kubuat wajahku semelas mungkin. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit merasa merendahkan harga diriku sendiri dan tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini. Tapi apa mau di kata? Kalian tahu sendiri bukan betapa sendiri bukan betapa bahagianya jika kalian dapat menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama orang yang kalian suka? Dan itulah aku. Terlebih lagi ini adalah hari di mana aku harus melepas cinta pertamaku, Abarai Renji. Dari raut wajah Ichigo, bisa kubaca pikirannya bahwa ia keberatan dengan permintaanku ini. Tapi tak lama kemudian, akhirnya ia memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyingkir dari kalian berdua. Sana jalan berdua!" Ichigo tiba-tiba saja mendorong tubuhku ke depan. Ichigo ternyata benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi, lelaki yang mulai kuanggap teman itu membiarkanku dan Renji tertawa bersama, bersenang-senang. Tapi… rasanya aku jadi bersalah sendiri. Apa aku terlalu keras padanya? Ichigo tidak menoleh padaku ketika aku memanggilnya. Bahkan melirik saja tidak. Ichigo terus berjalan di belakangku dan Renji dengan tiap langkahnya menjaga jarak. Kedua mata madunya terus terpaku di tanah. Seperti tak sudi memandangku. Dan semua itu, entah kenapa sedikit membuat perasaanku jadi tak nyaman. Sebaiknya setelah semua urusanku selesai, aku harus minta maaf pada Ichigo.

**# # #**

Akhirnya, kami sampai pada lokasi pertandingan. Gedung mewah nan luas, dalamnya pun tak kalah luas dari penampilannya. Dengan luas seperti ini, kuharap Renji dapat bebas bergerak sehingga menguasai pertarungan dengan lawannya. Tapi masih sepi, tak ada siswa SMA lain peserta pertandingan kendo ini. Hanya ada para pekerja yang sedang membereskan barang-barang berserakan di sekitar area pertandingan.

"Ah! Bodohnya aku, aku lupa membawa minuman!" Renji menepuk dahinya begitu ingat sesuatu yang di lupakannya.

"Ano, bagaimana kalau aku belikan minuman? Kebetulan di dekat sini tadi ada toko, biar aku belikan ya?"

"A-apa tidak merepotkanmu, Rukia?"

"Tidak kok, hehe!"

"Belikan aku minuman juga, cebol! Uangnya nanti kuganti!"

Padahal tadi sikapnya dingin dan cuek, sekarang? Iblis yang bersarang dalam dirinya menguasainya! Itulah Kurosaki Ichigo! Sigh, rasanya aku jadi tidak ingin minta maaf padanya soal yang tadi. Rasa bersalahku menghilang sepenuhnya. Dasar memalukan. Baru saja tadi kebetulan bertemu dengan teman sekelasku, Dokugamine Riruka, Ichigo langsung saja menempel erat pada sang gadis berkucir 2 itu. Begitu pula dengan Riruka, tanpa mengenal malu, tangannya melingkar membalas pelukan Ichigo. Argh! Mengerikan! Manusia gantet!

Karena aku asyik memandanginya dengan death glare-ku, si bodoh yang seenaknya ini membentakku untuk segera membelikannya minuman. Menyebalkan! Kalau saja ada batu, akan kulemparkan batu itu tepat di mulutnya! Aku berangkat untuk membelikan Renji minuman. Untuk Renji aku ikhlas, tapi untuk Ichigo? Tidak ikhlas!

Berbalik arah sudut pandang, setelah Rukia berlari keluar gedung pertandingan untuk membeli minuman, Ichigo melirik sosok gadis itu yang makin lama tak lagi dalam pandangannya. Memastikan Rukia telah pergi, Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Riruka. Riruka mendesah manja karena Ichigo lepas dari tubuhnya dan tak mempedulikan panggilannya. Sepasang kakinya melangkah ke arah Renji berdiri. Kedua lelaki itu saling berhadapan, melempar sorot mata serius.

"Kau yakin hari ini akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada gadis itu, hah?" senyum remeh tersungging di wajah Ichigo yang menatap Renji. Renji balas tersenyum. Ia mengangkat pedang kayu yang di genggamnya kemudian menatapnya. Senyum tipis terukir sembari ia terus memperhatikan setiap bagian pedang kayu yang selalu di gunakannya berlatih.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin segera melepaskan bebanku ini, Ichigo. Semakin lama aku memendam perasaanku ini, semakin aku akan sakit ketika melihatnya bersama lelaki lain. Kau tahu sendiri bukan rasanya cinta pertama?"

"Hah, kau sekarang belajar jadi pria romantis ya? Bawa-bawa cinta pertama segala. Jangan menangis jika kau di tolak!"

"Haha. Tenang saja, aku mungkin tak akan di tolak karena aku belajar merayu darimu kan, tuan penggoda."

Kedua remaja itu tertawa lepas. Puas tertawa, Ichigo menepuk pundak Renji. "Semoga menang, Renji!"

**# # #**

Arrrrggghhhh! Kenapa hidupku melelahkan begini? Jelas-jelas tadi aku melihatnya! Ada toko di sekitar sini, tapi kenapa begitu kutelusuri tidak juga ketemu? Ah, sial. Hujan semakin deras saja, bisa-bisa aku kembali dalam keadaan basah kuyup, memalukan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menelusuri daerah yang tidak kukenal ini. Kakiku tak mau berhenti sampai aku menemukan toko yang tadi kulihat.

"Hhh, di mana sih toko ta-"

BRUUK!

Karena terlalu fokus pada kanan-kiri, tidak sadar aku menabrak seseorang yang ada di depanku. Segera aku membungkuk minta maaf padanya. "M-maaf, aku-"

"Rukia-chan?"

Eh? Orang itu memanggil namaku? Memangnya ia kenal denganku? Kudongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Seorang pemuda berambut biru memandangku terkejut. "G-Grimmjow!"

"Rukia-chan!"

Kami terdiam satu sama lain sambil tetap berpandangan. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai muncul di kepalaku. Namun tak berapa lama, kami terkena bencana kecil. Hujan mendadak turun deras seperti sebuah air yang di guyur dari ember. Beberapa detik saja itu sudah membuatku basah kuyup. Refleks, Grimmjow menarik tanganku dan kami berlari menuju tempat berteduh. Ia membawaku berlari kecil ke sebuah gubuk yang dekat dengan tempat kami bertemu.

Sesampainya di sana, aku dan Grimmjow bernapas lega. Huah, tapi tetap saja aku kesal! Aku basah kuyup!

"Rukia, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Grimmjow bertanya padaku. Ia melepaskan jaket basah yang dikenakannya. Aku sedikit tersentak merona merah pipiku melihat otot-otot tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Tubuh impian para wanita. Sayangnya Grimmjow pecinta sesama jenis.

"Aku sedang menonton pertandingan kendo SMA-ku. Tadinya aku ingin beli minuman di toko yang ada di sekitar ini, tapi... sepertinya aku tersesat, hehe." balasku tersenyum akan kebodohanku sendiri. Kami berdua berdiri bersebelahan, memandangi hujan yang semakin deras. Langit terlihat makin gelap dan gelap. Segelap suasana hatiku ini. Ah, ayolah hujan! Redalah! Aku bisa ketinggalan pertandingannya!

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa Ichigo juga ikut menonton?"

Kumat. Bisa kutebak, pasti setelah ini Grimmjow akan memohon untuk ikut melihat pertandingannya jika ada Ichigo.

"Uhm, iya. Ichigo juga ikut menonton,"

"OH YA? KALAU BEGITU BOLEH AKU IKUT BERSAMAMU KE TEMPAT PERTANDINGAN, RUKIA?"

Benar bukan tebakanku. Hanya anggukan kecil dari kepalaku yang menjadi balasan atas permintaannya. Grimmjow terlihat senang bagaikan gadis kecil yang sedang kasmaran. Mengerikan. Horror.

**# # #**

"**Chan-... Rukia..."**

Suara siapa itu? Uh... kenapa kepalaku jadi terasa pusing? Dingin sekali...

"**Rukia-chan,"**

Rasanya terlalu berat untuk sekedar membuka mata... suara hujan masih terdengar deras... aromanya pun masih terasa,

"RUKIA-CHAAAANN!"

Astaga! Monster berteriak! Eh! Bukan, ternyata Grimmjow yang berteriak. Suaranya terlalu besar sampai aku terlonjak dari tempatku. Ugh, jantungku hampir melompat karenanya.

"Ggrrr! Grimmjow! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Mengagetkanku saja!" sambil menggeram, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri karena kedinginan. Grimmjow hanya tertawa kecil karena tingkahku. "Habis kau tidak bangun-bangun sih!"

Apa? Tidak bangun-bangun? Oh, jangan-jangan aku tanpa sadar tertidur saat asyik menonton hujan tadi. Jangan pasang tampang heran kalian saat tahu aku asyik menonton hujan. Lebih baik menonton hujan daripada menonton kodok-kodok yang ada di dekat pohon-pohon. Hih!

"Rukia, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Aku menoleh pada Grimmjow. "Uhm? Tanya apa?"

Grimmjow nampak gelisah menatapku. "Sampai jam berapa pertandingannya?"

"Empat sore. Memang kenapa?"

Grimmjow menelan ludahnya lalu menghela napas berat. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tangannya bergerak menunjukkan jam tangannya. Kedua violetku langsung terpaku pada waktu yang tertera dalam benda bulat melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita sudah melewatkan pertandingannya,"

"..."

TIDAAAAAAAAAK! RENJI! SAMURAI X-KUUUUUU! Karena shock, kaget, refleks, dan lainnya, aku langsung menerobos hujan deras tanpa peduli akan basah kuyup lagi. Suara panggilan Grimmjow tak kuhiraukan, aku sudah tidak peduli apapun lagi! Yang penting, aku ingin segera sampai di tempat pertandingan. Gara-gara aku yang ketiduran, aku jadi melewatkan pertandingan yang sangat kunantikan ini! Tidak, Kamii-sama, apa salahku! Kobayakawa Senna, karakter tokoh Eyeshield21, tidak bisakah kau meminjamkan kekuatan lari cepatmu padaku? Arrgh!

**# # #**

Hhhh, akhirnya sampai juga aku di lokasi empat pertandingan... sayangnya, semua penonton sudah keluar dari gedung. Wajah mereka terlihat puas dan senang. Dan aku hanya bisa berdiri memandangi mereka di bawah hujan deras yang turun mengguyurku. Kekesalanku menguasai pikiranku, aku kecewa. Rukia bodoh! Kenapa kau bisa ketiduran tadi! Kenapa kau tidak dari tadi saja menerobos hujan!

"Rukia?" sekali lagi, ada yang memanggilku dari belakang. Tak salah lagi, suara ini sangatlah aku kenal. Dia pasti...

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo berdiri di belakangku dengan payung yang dibawanya. Ia hanya diam, seakan iba dengan keadaanku yang basah kuyup. Ia mendekat padaku, memposisikan aku berada di bawah payung ungu muda yang dibawanya. Hujan... tak lagi membasahiku. Aku hanya bisa diam, masih menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau darimana saja? Kau melewatkan pertandingannya. Dan... Renji menang loh," Ichigo berbisik padaku dengan senyum menyindir biasanya.

"Di mana Renji? Apa dia masih ada di dalam?" tangan kecilku mencengkeram lengannya, berharap ia mau memberitahu jawabannya. Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Ichigo menjawabnya bahwa ia tidak tahu. Bohong atau tidak, aku tidak tahu kenyataannya.

"Hey, kau tahu, Abarai-kun di halaman belakang gedung sedang menyatakan perasaannya loh!"

"Apa?"

"Iya! Romantis sekali, di bawah hujan ia menyatakan cinta pada gadis berambut pendek yang aku tidak tahu namanya!"

Tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan dua orang siswi pembawa payung yang berjalan melewatiku. Mereka membicarakan Renji. Tidak salah lagi. Dan tadi yang mereka bicarakan adalah pernyataan cinta Renji. Menyebalkan! Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi merasa panas. Apa aku cemburu? Yang jelas, kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak suka! Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi. Aku harus tahu seperti apa wanita yang bisa menarik hati Renji.

"O-oy, Midget!"

Aku terus berlari menuju tempat yang para siswi katakan tadi. Tidak peduli dengan Ichigo yang sepertinya menyusulku berlari menuju halaman belakang gedung.

**# # #**

Hujan deras masih setia mengguyur kota Karakura. Dan di balik semak-semak di halaman belakang gedung tempat pertadingan kendo, aku bisa melihat orang yang kusukai dari kecil tengah memeluk seorang gadis berambut hijau. Ia, Renji memeluknya erat. Sementara sang gadis tidak mengambil tindakan. Mereka berdiam dalam keadaan begitu tanpa peduli hujan dingin yang menusuk kulit mereka. Aku memang seorang otaku. Otaku adalah orang yang kuat, ia tak akan lemah hanya dalam masalah cinta. Ayolah, Rukia, laki-laki itu tidak hanya Renji. Masih banyak lelaki lain. Kau adalah seorang otaku yang tegar, Rukia. Tapi... seorang otaku pun juga punya perasaan sakit hati melihat seseorang yang setia ia cintai berpaling pada gadis lain meski kau pun juga dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai.

"Nozomi... aku menyukaimu!"

Teriakan pernyataan Renji semakin membuatku terdesak dan sakit. Bibirku secara tak sadar ikut berteriak sepertinya, mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku. Tidak peduli walau ada gadis yang ia sukai berada di sebelahnya.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, RENJI!"

Mereka mendengarnya. Renji, dan wanita berambut hijau bernama Nozomi itu menoleh padaku. Kedua bola mata Renji membulat terkejut karena keberadaanku. "Rukia?" aku tahu bagaimana hancurnya keadaanku di matamu. Tapi biarlah. Sekarang aku lega karena sudah mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Renji.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, MIDGET!"

Eh? Tubuhku terhenyak kaget mendengar sebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang. Tak jauh dariku, seorang lelaki di bawah guyuran hujan menatapku dengan napas terengah. Bukan, aku tidak terkejut dengan kedatangannya, tapi... apa yang barusan dikatakannya?

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya sekali lagi? Aku menyukaimu!" Kurosaki Ichigo, baru kali ini aku melihatnya dengan wajah serius. Benarkah apa yang dikatakannya jujur atau si mesum ini cuma mempermainkanku di hadapan Renji. Yang jelas... jantungku berdebar melihatnya dan rasanya wajahku memanas karenanya. Perasaan apa ini?

"AKU MENYUKAIMU, ICHIGO!"

"..."

Ada lagi yang ikut menyatakan perasaannya. Ichigo yang mendengar namanya di sebutkan, menoleh ke asal suara di belakangnya. Wajah Ichigo memucat lalu memerah menahan kesal. Orang yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo memasang wajah serius. Sepertinya ia menyontek apa yang Ichigo lakukan barusan.

"Kau... MATI SAJA KAU, KUCING MAHO!"

Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Kesimpulannya, hujan hari ini telah membuat semua perasaan kami yang terpendam akhirnya terkatakan.

Renji yang menyukai Nozomi, aku yang menyukai Renji, Ichigo yang menyukaiku, dan Grimmjow yang menyukai Ichigo. Apa yang terakhir masuk hitungan sebagai pernyataan cinta?

**To Be Continued...**

Holaaaaaa para readers~! Ampun deh, aku kangen banget sama kalian! Alhamdullilah banget bisa sempatin waktu buat apdet! Hahaha, maaf ya lama apdet karena Hiru lagi dikasih amanat ama ortu buat ngajarin adek buat menghadapi UN, n mulai hari ini si adek lagi Ulangan Semester, mohon doanya yah! Hiru juga doa-kan kalian yang sedang menjalani Ulangan Semester ^^ XD

Karena lama gak ngetik fic, jadinya makin amburadul ceritanya yah? Humornya pun garing, pokoknya ancur deh, gomen ==a

Satu chapter lagi, saia usahakan satu chap lagi adalah chapter terakhir!

Yeah, waktunya bercuap-cuap membalas repiu kalian! XD

The Devil Healer :: Yupz, yang di status fb, hehe. Thanks repiunya XD

Corvusraven :: Ho'oh, Ichigo jadi Cinderella manis koq! XD

Maknae Kazuma :: Haduh? Ada typo? Duh, bandel nih typo! Makasih yah udah repiu! XD

AriadneLacie :: Waduh, benci yaoi ya, maaph deh udah ngasih sdikit yaoi di cerita ini, ==a tapi syukur masih tetep mau baca, thanks! XD

IchiRuki Lovers :: Makasih repiunya! Muah, muah, muah (?) XD

Rieka Kuchiki :: Saia terpaksa hiatus, tapi ini dah sempet apdet XD Maaf deh di selipi yaoi ==

Shia Naru :: Haha. Saia juga suka seperti yang anda katakan! Yosh, maaph gak bisa ceritain cerita sebelumny karena durasi ==v, tp thanks ya repiunya XD

Zanpaku-Nee :: Wuoaaaaaaa! ini nih manusia yang paling saia kangenin! XDD Hahae, buat fic rate M-ny nunggu, antri dlu ^^ XD

Chadeschan :: Usaha Ichigo buat dapetin first kissnya Rukia pending dulu yah, sinyalnya hilang (?) XD

Taviabeta-Primavera :: Hahae, untung deh klo bisa bkin anda tertawa! Thanks sdh repiu XD

Kurosaki OrangeBerry :: Masa lalu Ichigo knp bisa jadi tukang cium dapat di saksikan segera di fanfic kesayangan anda # halah, thanks sdh repiu XD

Sora Yasu9a 2230612 :: Rempong eto apa ya? Maklum, jowo ra dadi saia ==, thanks dah repiu deh XD

Hiru'Na' Fourthok'og :: Ini sdh apdet, maaf klo ceritanya gak memuaskan ==v

GaemDictator SparKyu YeWon :: Iya, saia jd Fujoshi! Btw, maaph gk bls smsmu, lagi hemat pulsa! #plak! Malah buka aib! XD

Nenk Rukiakate :: Hehe, Fujoshi eto percintaan sesama jenis jantan ama jantan XDD

Curio Cherry :: Saia gak ada rencana rate M koq, udah kbanyakan rate M sech XD

Nana The GreenSparkle :: Ini udah apdet XD

Nakamura Chiaki :: Nggak, aku nton Sekaiichi Hatsukoi donlut koq, XD

Ryuzaki Kuchiki :: Wuahahaha! Iyah, Grimm abnormal! #plak! Yosh, ini dah apdet XD

Luna 'Ruru' Kuchiki :: Dunia persilatan? ==a Ini udah apdet XD

Kimchi Fedeoya :: Iyap, ini dah lanjut! XD

Dark is Zero :: Hadoh, hiatus'e suwe ra opo ya #? XD

Poppyholic Uki :: Gak akan jadi rate M koq XD

Arumru-Tyasoang :: Yap, ini apdet XD

Hoah! Akhir kata, ARRIGATO UDAH REPIU! AKU SANGAT-AMAT-SUPER-EXTRA-FANTASTIC-SEXY(?)-pokoknya sangat kangen kalian, hehe. FBI sepi sech, rindu ama fic-fic kalian n repiu kalian tentunya. Yosh! Maaf klo ceritanya ancur yah ==a


	5. Chapter 5

"**Aku menyukaimu, Rukia!"**

Kalimat itu masih saja terngiang di kepala Rukia. Gadis mungil itu mendesah berat, terbayang kembali kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya. Pernyataan cinta beruntun yang sangat memalukan. Grimmjow menyukai Ichigo, Ichigo menyukai Rukia, Rukia menyukia Renji, Renji menyukai Nozomi. Hhh, ini sih bisa dibilang seperti permainan ular naga. Rasanya seperti mimpi saja mengalami percintaan rumit ini. Rukia masih merenung di tepi ranjang kamarnya saat ini. Sejenak mata violetnya tertuju ke luar jendela. Cuacanya masih buruk, mendung sekelabu mencerminkan perasaannya yang galau. Sekali lagi, G-A-L-A-U. Cukup mengejutkan juga mengetahui seorang Kuchiki Rukia bisa galau, tapi setiap orang pasti juga dapat merasakannya dan bingung ketika di hadapkan pada dua pilihan. Termasuk apa yang Rukia rasakan saat ini, Renji atau Ichigo. Yah, Rukia memang tomboi, tapi seberapa pun ia tak peduli dengan yang namanya cinta, ia tetap saja seperti wanita lain yang tentunya mendapatkan jodoh. Rukia kembali memandangi pemandangan luar lewat jendela kamar apartemennya. Sedikit muncul angan-angan tentang Renji dan Ichigo, kedua lelaki yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Menatap langit mendung yang menandakan hujan akan turun kembali, Rukia kini terlihat seperti seorang pemeran wanita dalam sinetron yang terlalu shock karena patah hati. Aura kesuraman begitu pekat dan dapat di rasakan oleh siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ichigo," tanpa sadar, Rukia meyebut nama pemuda berjulukan si-pangeran-mesum-pencuri-ciuman yang terkenal di sekolahnya itu. Rukia semakin stress, perasaannya terlalu membingungkan untuk di tebak oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia memang menyukai Renji dan lega setelah berhasil menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung, tapi kedatangan Ichigo yang juga tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya,membuat Rukia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya. Ia sedikit berbunga-bunga. Rukia masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi Ichigo saat mengatakan 'suka' padanya. Pemuda itu terlihat bersungguh-sungguh. Dalam benak Rukia sebenarnya ada dugaan bahwa Ichigo hanya mempermainkannya, namun Rukia tarik kembali apa yang dikiranya saat melihat kedua hazel Ichigo menatapnya dalam, menyiratkan sorot mata yang mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan perasaannya. Rukia luluh.

"Bukan! Ini bukan aku yang sebenarnya! Rukia si Otaku, ke mana perginya kau!" Rukia menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena terlalu frustasi terbawa oleh ke-feminimannya, membodohkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah terpikat oleh pesona Kurosaki Ichigo yang dulunya ia benci. Pernyataan perasaan, sorot mata Ichigo, dan saat ini perhatian yang di dapatnya dari pemuda berambut jeuk itu makin membuat Rukia percaya bahwa Ichigo memang menyukainya. Salahkah Rukia berharap kalau... Ichigo memag jujur menyukainya? Tidak juga. Otak Rukia cepat aktif dan tanggap, ia dapat menerka perasaan Ichigo hanya dengan gerak-geriknya saja. Semenjak bertemu dengannya, Ichigo semakin mendekatinya, selalu ikut campur dalam masalahnya. Dan yang paling berkesan dari semua itu adalah saat di mana Ichigo menyelamatkannya yang terjebak di antara Renji dan Nozomi. Kalau saja tidak ada Ichigo, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana sikapnya, malu berat dan tidak tahu akan ditaruh di mana lagi mukanya. Gadis mungil itu tersenyum tipis mengingat-ingat tingkah konyol Ichigo yang selalu bersamanya. Hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan bahwa Ichigo adalah lelaki yang menyenangkan, dan ia rasa itu memang benar.

**Disclaimers :: Tite Kubo**

**Rate :: T**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Kissu Scene, gaje, abal, dll~**

**Genre :: Gado-gado gak pake sambel! XD #whuot?**

"**Give Me Your Kiss"**

**Chapter 5**

**FLASHBACK**

Kembali ke waktu sebelumnya di mana Karakura masih di guyur hujan deras, dan di sebuah tempat di belakang gedung pertandingan kendo, beberapa remaja tak sengaja terkumpul. Mereka saling memadang satu sama lain, merasa ini bukanlah hanya sebuah kebetulan. Nozomi, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Yang ada hanya suara hujan deras di sertai guntur kecil yang tidak mengucilkan niat mereka untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Suasana menghening beberapa saat itu terpecah karena Renji mulai angkat bicara.

"Rukia, tadi... selama ini kau menyukaiku?" Renji tampak masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dinyatakan Rukia. Sungguh, selama bertahun-tahun ia berteman dengan Rukia, tak sekalipun Renji mengira kedekatan mereka akan menumbuhkan rasa suka. Rukia masih diam. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan dan menunduk. "Iya... aku... suka," wajahnya merah padam, namun itu tak bisa Renji lihat karena gadis mungil itu terus menyembunyikan wajahnya, membiarkan helaian rambut basah menutupi wajahnya. Rukia sendiri pun tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya karena malu harus bertatap muka dengan Renji walau hanya sekilas.

"Oy, Renji! Sekarang kenapa kau malah mengkhawatirkan Rukia? Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, sekarang pikirkan gadis berambut hijau di belakangmu itu. Urus pasangan kita masing-masing!" Rukia terhenyak merasakan sepasang tangan menarik tubuh kecilnya ke pelukan seseorang. Ichigo, ia tahu dia-lah orang yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ichigo-chan! Kau bilang urus pasangan masing-masing? Aku berpasangan dengan siapa! Kau boleh ber-poligami denganku!" sahutan suara yang paling di benci Ichigo terdengar, siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"BERPASANGANLAH DENGAN RUMPUT YANG BERGOYANG, MAHO!"

"Di sini tidak ada rumput yang bergoyang, adanya rumput yang basah!"

"KALAU BEGITU DENGANNYA SAJA, EKH! URUSAI! APA PEDULIKU!"

Scene barusan sempat membuat semuanya sweatdrop. Banyolan Grimmjow memang yang paling terbaik, itu diakui oleh semuanya karena dapat mencairkan suasan tegang.

Masih memeluk Rukia, Ichigo berdehem dengan muka merah karena sikapnya tadi Out Of Character. Wajahnya kembali memasang keseriusan pada Renji. Pemuda berambut merah itu membalas tatapan sahabatnya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nozomi yang menyentuh punggungnya. Nozomi Kujo, adalah gadis yang sudah menarik perhatian Renji saat ia pertama kali masuk ke SMA Karakura. Ia benar-benar menyukainya. Tidak peduli Renji tak bisa berdekatan atau mengenal lebih jauh Nozomi, asal gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, ia pun ikut merasa bahagia. Tapi sepertinya perasaan yang di pendamnya makin memberontak. Rasanya terlalu sesak jika perasaan suka itu terus di pendam. Renji ingat ketika pada akhirnya ia mencurahkan beban perasaannya pada sang sahabat, Kurosaki Ichigo. Sebagai sahabat yang baik hati, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong, tentulah Ichigo membantu Renji dengan trik-trik rayuan dan kata-kata manis untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan sekaranglah waktunya, ia melakukannya dan diketahui oleh seorang gadis yang rupanya menyukainya, Rukia.

Renji mengusap rambut hijau basah Nozomi selembut mungkin, memperlakukannya bagai orang yang benar-benar menyayangi pujaan hatinya.

"Maaf, Rukia. Tapi aku menyukai Nozomi," Ichigo sedikit terkejut merasakan getaran di tubuhnya. Bukan, itu akibat Rukia. Ichigo menatap iba Rukia yang mencengkram erat kaosnya. Ia tahu, Rukia saat ini pasti sangat sakit mendengar uapan Renji. Ichigo menjauhkan tubuh Rukia kemudian menutup kedua mata gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya dari belakang. Direndahkannya kepala untuk menjangkau telinga Rukia dan berbisik, "Semakin kau melihatnya, kau akan semakin sakit bukan? Jangan paksakan dirimu kuat. Sekarang ayo kita pulang ke apartemen," Rukia hanya diam setelah Ichigo membisikkan kata-katanya. Ia hanya menurut saat Ichigo menuntunnya berjalan pulang. Sebelum Ichigo benar-benar meninggalkan Renji dan Nozomi, mata tajamnya tertuju pada mereka. Tiba-tiba, senyum ceria terpasang di wajahnya membuat Nozomi dan Renji tersentak kaget oleh perubahan Ichigo yang mendadak itu. Ichigo mengedipkan satu matanya, tanpa suara bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya dapat Renji terka. Setelah itu, Ichigo mengangkat tangannya sebagai salam sampai jumpa. Renji yang masih memandang sosok Ichigo yang semakin menghilang bersama Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis.

'Selamat, Renji. Buat Nozomi bahagia.'

Itulah yang Ichigo ucapkan padanya tadi.

"Renji?" panggil Nozomi karena lelaki yang sekarang merupakan kekasihnya itu hanya diam semenjak Ichigo dan yang lainnya pergi. Renji berbalik badan kemudian memberikan cengiran khasnya yang selalu membuat siapapun ikut merasakan senang. "Ayo kita juga segera pergi dari sini. Kalau di sini terus, kita bisa masuk angin!"

Sayonara, Rukia... Renji tidak bisa merubah keputusannya. Ia tetap memilih Nozomi sebagai pendampingnya.

**# # #**

Ichigo, Rukia dan Grimmjow telah sampai di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Tepat setelah hujan mulai reda, mereka sudah pulang dengan selamat meski masih basah kuyup. Ibu pemilik apartemen sampai terkejut karena mendapati para penghuninya pulang dalam keadaan seperti itu dan Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Sang ibu pemilik apartemen menawarkan mereka untuk bersinggah menghangatkan diri di kasur pemanasnya, namun Rukia menolaknya dengan alasan ia masih ada pekerjaan yang harus di urusnya di kamar. Akhirnya Ichigo mengantarnya sampai di depan kamar Rukia.

"Terima kasih," hanya itu yang diucapkan Rukia. Gadis itu membuka kunci pintu kamar Rukia dan masuk ke dalam, diikuti dengan Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya.

"Rukia-chan,"

Ichigo menghentikan langkah Grimmjow yang berencana untuk masuk ke dalam juga. Satu tangannya menghalangi pemuda berambut biru itu untuk mundur. Grimmjow yang menerima perlakuan Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya, memasang begitu besar tanda tanya. Tanpa berbalik pada orang di belakangnya, Ichigo memohon. Sesuatu yang tak pernah Grimmjow tahu tentang Ichigo kalau ia bisa memohon padanya.

"Kumohon, Grimmjow.. biarkan kami berdua di dalam. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya,"

Grimmjow diam. Terdengar helaan napas lolos dari bibirnya. Kedua bahunya terangkat dan tersenyum pahit. "Baiklah. Silahkan kalian bicara berdua," terpaksa, jika Ichigo memang menginginkan untuk pergi, maka Grimmjow akan mematuhinya. Apalagi Ichigo memohon padanya. Grimmjow sendiri sadar kalau dia terlalu banyak ikut campur dan sok dekat dengan Ichigo dan Rukia. Sekaligus, lihatlah baju yang dipakainya. Basah. Pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya harus segera di ganti atau ia akan terkena penyakit masuk angin. Perlahan, Grimmjow melangkah mundur, menjauh dari kamar Rukia. "Hibur Rukia yah, Ichigo!" pesan Grimmjow sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. ichigo mengangguk.

"Ya... terima kasih,"

**# # #**

"Kau mengusir Grimmjow?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya menyuruhnya cepat ganti pakaian di kamarnya," 

"Bohong. Aku tadi dengar sendiri kau mengusirnya,"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa tanya?"

"Sigh. Kalau kau menyuruhnya untuk segera ganti pakaian, kenapa kau tidak ikut? Bajumu juga ba-"

Rukia sontak menutup mulutnya melihat pemandangan di sebelahnya. Tanpa tahu malu, Ichigo berdiri melepas pakaiannya dan kembali duduk di tepi ranjang di sebelahnya. Bertelanjang dada!

"K-kau! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Bugil-man!"

Ichigo tersenyum meledek, "Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang menyuruhku untuk ganti pakaian?" ia lalu terkekeh pelan melihat si mungil itu bermuka merah dan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Hanya sekilas saja, Ichigo bisa terpana oleh penampilan Rukia saat ini. Manis. Dengan kemeja putih yang kebesaran yang entah itu milik siapa, rambutnya yang basah setelah selesai mandi, dan tentu saja aroma sabun yang di pakainya. Semua terlihat sangat memikat. Ichigo semakin tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menyentuh Rukia kala ia melihat bibir wanita itu begitu terlihat ranum di matanya saat ini. Tangannya terulur melingkar di pinggang kecil gadis di sampingnya. Akhirnya, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk memeluknya dari belakang kembali. Ichigo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya saat terasa pemberontakkan dari Rukia.

"I-Ichigo!" tangan mungil Rukia tak bisa melawan, keduanya telah tertawan oleh Ichigo. Napas Rukia memburu merasakan sentuhan kulit tubuh Ichigo yang bersentuhan dengannya, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat terasa hembusan napas Ichigo di lehernya. Ichigo membisikkan kata-kata pujian akan tubuhnya, menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencicipi rasa dari bagian tubuh Kuchiki Rukia, wanita incarannya.

"Kau panas..." desahnya di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"K-kalau begitu lepaskan aku- ahhh! J-jangan menyerangku, Ichigo! Atau aku akan berteriak! Mesum!" Rukia masih berusaha memberontak, namun perlawanan Rukia hanyalah seperti sebuah gelitikan kecil untuk Ichigo. Lelah melawan Ichigo, akhirnya Rukia diam pasrah, membiarkan Ichigo mengecup lehernya berkali-kali. Ichigo ikut berdiam sejenak setelah Rukia tak melawannya lagi tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah benar-benar melepaskan Renji?" tanya Ichigo seraya terus menempelkan bibirnya di leher Rukia yang mulai merah. Ia kehilangan akal karena aroma tubuh gadis mungil itu. Setengah merintih, Rukia menjawab sebisanya.

"Ya... aku sudah melepaskannya... aku sudah melepasnya sebagai cinta pertamaku. Renji hanyalah temanku, dia milik Nozomi Kujo sekarang..."

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisinya?"

Rukia sedikit tersentak. "A-aapah... yang kau katakannh..." Rukia kembali menggeliyat di pelukan Ichigo. Napasnya semakin tersengal.

"Aku menyukaimu. Yang tadi itu bukan main-main, Rukia. Aku bersedia menjadi milikmu. Aku menyukaimu!" Rukia bergetar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambut yang sengaja tidak dibenahinya.

"Aku tidak mau jadi mainanmu, lelaki mesum. Aku tahu siapa kau, aku tahu bagaimana kau. Kau mengambil kesempatan saat aku patah hati begini ya? Idemu sungguh licik, tuan Kurosaki. Maaf saja, aku tidak akan termakan bujukanmu!"

"Aku serius, midget,"

"Tidak! Aku tahu bagaimana watak-"

Sebelum Rukia berkata lebih jauh, tangan Ichigo mengarahkan kepala Rukia untuk menoleh menghadapnya. Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu, menatap dalam. "Apa aku terlihat hanya main-main?"

Napas Rukia tercekat. Mata hazel itu memandangnya sangat dalam, tak ada kebohongan. Rukia bisa merasakannya. Mata Rukia semakin sayu, tak kuat melihat tatapan Ichigo. Keadannya yang lengah memberikan kesempatan Ichigo untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya agar ciuman yang akan dilakukannya dapat memuaskan Rukia.

"I-chigoo..." napas mereka bertubrukan, menandakan keduanya semakin dekat.

"Rukia, aku-"

"HATCHIIIIII!"

Sayang sekali, Ichigo terkena bankai Rukia. Beberapa detik setelah Ichigo terserang bankai Rukia, ia ikut bersin. Bisa dipastikan, Ichigo tertular flu.

"Rukia, kau!" belum sempat Ichigo mengomeli Rukia, ia terkejut melihat keadaan Rukia yang melemah. Rukia pucat, tubuhnya menggigil dan terasa panas. Apa yang Ichigo duga barusan ternyata benar. Rukia demam. Segera pemuda itu merebahkan hati-hati Rukia ke ranjang lalu menyelimutinya. Sambil terus mengumpat panik, Ichigo berkeliling kamar Rukia hanya untuk mendobeli selimut Rukia. Rukia sendiri sampai risih oleh umpatan yang di dengarnya terlebih selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sudah 5 selimut. Ichigo terlalu berlebihan.

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sakit sih!" marah Ichigo. Rukia mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Aku yang sakit kenapa kau yang sewot, mesum! Aku yang merasakannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Jelas aku khawatir! Kau cintaku!"

Rukia kini tahu, ternyata Ichigo memang benar-benar khawatir padanya sampai-sampai menyebutnya cinta. Bahkan ia hampir mengambil serbet makan dan keset untuk di jadikan sebagai selimut. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ichigo yang lucu. Sungguh, meski ia sakit, rasanya demam yang dideritanya berkurang karena ada Ichigo di sampingnya.

Ichigo buru-buru mengambil pakaian basahnya yang terlantar di lantai. Seperti orang kantoran yang hampir telat, Ichigo memutar kenop pintu kamar Rukia sampai berkeringat. Rukia yang sadar Ichigo akan pergi, mencegatnya. "K-kau mau ke mana! Jangan pergi, Ichigo!"

Ups. Sepertinya Rukia keceplosan. Ichigo menatapnya heran. Mukanya memerah karena ucapan Rukia. Ichigo dapat menerka, Rukia... menginginkannya untuk ditemani. Dan baru kali ini Ichigo tahu Rukia memohon padanya. Suara guntur akhirnya menyadarkan mereka, Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku hanya pergi membeli obat untukmu sebentar. Tidak lama, Rukia,"

Kebaikan hati Ichigo menghangatkan hati Rukia. Tanpa sadar, mukanya memerah bukan karena demam, namun karena ia malu pada Ichigo. Ichigo memang lelaki baik dan semakin lama, Rukia tahu. Ichigo memang tulus menyukainya.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kembali ke masa kini, Rukia jadi semakin kasmaran. Perasaannya saat ini seperti saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada Renji. Menyenangkan. Gadis itu menengok ke arah jam dindingnya. Ichigo masih belum pulang, padahal ia sudah lama pergi tadi. Bosan menunggu, Rukia dengan langkah gontai dan lemas berjalan ke meja belajarnya untuk mengambil majalah sebagai teman menunggunya. Beberapa langkah, ia berhenti tepat saat tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan cermin kamarnya yang besar, memantulkan dirinya yang terlihat begitu... menyedihkan. Niat Rukia untuk mengambil majalah hilang begitu saja. Ia terlalu sibuk hanya untuk mengamati sosoknya di cermin. Matanya tak lepas dari cermin itu bagaikan magnet. Kaki kecilnya melangkah mendekat, telapak tangannya menyentuh cermin. Yang ia lihat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jika aku selalu melihatmu, kau selalu tersenyum. Kau terlihat bersemangat. Tapi... kenapa kau sekarang jadi menyedihkan?" Rukia berbicara pada bayangannya sendiri. Kasihan, Rukia menjadi kashan pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat begitu putus asa. Ini semua hanya gara-gara perasannya pada Renji. Yah, hanya karena lelaki itu, senyum Rukia hilang. Rukia menoleh ke sebuah benda benda yang terletak tak jauh dari cerminnya. Diambilnya benda berukuran kecil itu dan kembali ia menatap sosoknya di cermin.

"Kau bukan Rukia yang seperti biasanya. Hilangkan semua kesedihanmu. Kau harus menjadi dirimu yang baru! Yang penuh semangat dan senyum!" diarahkannya benda bernama gunting di tangannya ke rambut hitam legamnya. Tak ada rasa menyesal sedikitpun yang dirasakannya saat gunting itu memotong beberapa helaian rambutnya...

**# # #**

"Sialan! Dasar tukang obat menyebalkan! Menjual obat dengan harga di luar batas itu harusnya di penjara! Padahal di iklan, harganya murah!" Ichigo terus mengeluh masalah saat dirinya membeli obat demam. Uangnya keluar terlalu banyak hanya gara-gara obat itu. Tapi mau apa di kata? Ini demi Rukia. Yah, Rukia.

"Aku pulang, Rukia." Ichigo membuka pintu kamar Rukia dengan task kresek yang di tentengnya berisi obat. Pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya tak mendapati jawaban Rukia. Ia berjalan lebih dalam untuk mencari sosok Rukia. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Rukia, gadis itu penuh emosi menggunting rambutnya sendiri hingga sependek batas telinga. Ichigo segera menghampirinya, menahan tangan Rukia yang menggenggam gunting lalu membuang benda tajam itu.

"Bodoh! Kau ini apa-apaan! Untuk apa kau memotong ram-"

"Aku... aku sekarang bukan lagi Rukia yang dulu..."

Pegangan Ichigo di tangan Rukia melonggar. Ichigo menatap bingung pada gadis yang di tahannya. Rukia menghadap padanya lalu membalas tatapan Ichigo. Sorot mata violetnya tidak seperti kemarin. Rukia... berubah tegar?

Sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan ibu jari, Rukia dengan lantang berkata, "Aku bukan Kuchiki Rukia, gadis berambut sebahu yang menyukai Renji lagi! Aku Kuchiki Rukia, gadis berambut pendek yang menyukai Kurosaki Ichigo!" kata-kata itu mengejutkan Ichigo. Apa yang dikatakan Rukia membuatnya salah tingkah dan merona malu. Ini sih sama saja dengan pernyataan cinta.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, kau tidak perlu memotong rambutmu!"

"Aku ingin menjadi diriku yang baru, Ichigo! Aku sudah melupakan Renji! Aku... hanya menyukaimu..."

Ichigo tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Ia menarik tubuh kecil Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat erat. Ichigo seakan tak ingin melepasnya barang sedikitpun. "Kau berlebihan," hanya itu yang bisa terucap di tengah pelukan insan tersebut. Rukia tersenyum, namun kesadarnnya makin memudar. Demamnya kembali menyerang dan untungnya Ichigo menyadarinya. Ichigo menggendong tubuh Rukia dan merebahkannya ke ranjang.

"Ichi-goo..." Rukia memanggilnya lemah. Ichigo tak banyak berkata, ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Segera di ambilnya obat yang baru saja di belinya. Setelahnya, Ichigo kembali ke tempat Rukia, duduk di dekatnya dan mendudukkan tubuh gadis itu pelan-pelan.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Ichigo. Masih lemas, Rukia menggeleng.

"Aku... bisa meminumnya sendiri," Rukia memaksakan senyumnya, namun itu malah membuat Ichigo kesal. Keadaan Rukia tidaklah memungkinkan untuk meminumnya sendiri. Memegang benda saja tangannya bergetar hebat. Ichigo akhirnya memasukkan kapsul obat demam Rukia ke dalam mulutnya, kemudian meminum air putih dan menahan obat itu di dalam mulutnya. Tangannya menarik Rukia untuk mendekat padanya. Rukia sedikit terkejut saat Ichigo mendorong kepala belakangnya untuk maju dan jemarinya menarik bibir mungilnya untuk terbuka.

"Ich-mmmhh..." Ichigo menempelkan bibirnya dengan Rukia. Lidah Ichigo bergerak memasukkan obat yang semula berada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Rukia. Bisa Rukia rasakan, obat itu telah benar-benar berpindah di mulutnya. Di telannya kapsul itu sekaligus meneguk minuman yang Ichigo berikan dari mulut ke mulut.

"Mngghh..." Rukia melemas. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tindakan Ichigo. Ichigo melumat bibirnya terlalu kuat, terus menjilat bibir bawahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutnya. Tetesan air yang Rukia minum lolos mengalir dari celah mulutnya. Ichigo melewati batas. Rukia mencengkram pakaian Ichigo tepat di bagian dadanya. Napasnya semakin sesak kala Ichigo memagutkan bibir mereka terlalu erat. Rukia membuka matanya yang sayu, dan ternyata Ichigo tengah menatapnya. Tanpa menghentikan lumatan panas mereka, keduanya saling menatap penuh hasrat. Rukia baru tahu, inikah rasanya berciuman? Sesuatu yang terus di tentangnya ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Entah nikmat atau berbahaya karena ia tak bisa mengendalikan pikirannya saat berciuman. Gadis itu tak bisa lagi melawan, ia terlalu terbawa suasana ini. Tapi, sepertinya tidak juga.

Ciuman adalah awal dari perkaosan!

Rukia masih ingat itu dan langsung meninju perut Ichigo sampai akhirnya bibir yang saling berpagutan itu terlepas. Ichigo langsung mengeluh sakit memegangi perutnya dan menatap Rukia kesal. Namun, kekesalannya sirna melihat wanita yang memukulnya... pingsan?

"O-oy, Rukia?" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pipi merah Rukia yang memejamkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat damai seperti tertidur. Rupanya benar-benar pingsan. Pemuda bermarga Kurosaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu menyeka bibir basah Rukia dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menyeka bibirnya sendiri. Masih terasa sekali ciuman tadi. Rasa ciuman paling berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah di ciumnya. Ichigo menjilat bibirnya sendiri, mencoba merasakan sisa-sisa ciumannya bersama Rukia.

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Rukia..." bisiknya yang kemudian mencium dahi Rukia dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Membiarkannya terlelap memulihkan diri dari sakitnya. Sementara Rukia tertidur, Ichigo tidak meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu memilih tidur di lantai dan menjaga Rukia sampai esok ia terbangun.

**# # #**

Matahari bersinar cerah, banyak orang berlalu-lalang di kota Karakura. Semilir hembusan angin yang tidak terlalu kencang pun menambah keceriaan para hiruk-pikuk. Dan tentu saja momen seperti ini pastilah tidak di lewatkan oleh pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang memanfaatkannya untuk kencan, termasuk pasangan baru Ichigo dan Rukia. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berkencan menelusuri mall-mall atau toko boneka yang biasa Rukia kunjungi. Tunggu, kencan? Ah, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya di bilang jalan-jalan bersama saja.

"Ichigo, belikan aku boneka Chappy!"

"Aku juga, belikan aku boneka Optimus Prime ini, Ichigo!"

Ichigo memandang bosan pada kedua orang yang memohon padanya saat ini. Untuk Rukia sih Ichigo masih menimbang-nimbang akan membelikannya, tapi kalau untuk orang yang satunya...

"MEMANG AKU SIAPAMU HARUS MEMBELIKANMU BONEKA, HAH, MAHO!" Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, tidak salah lagi. Grimmjow hanya terkekeh dan meletakkan kembali boneka Optimus Prime yang di bawanya ke tempat semula. "Haha, bercanda. Lagipula kau miskin, mana mungkin bisa membelikanku boneka!"

Nyesek.

"Sudahlah, mana bonekanya, Rukia? Biar kubayar ke kasir!" Ichigo menyambar boneka kelinci di tangan Rukia sedikit kasar. Yah, bukan kencan karena Ichigo dan Rukia tidak berjalan bersama karena Grimmjow pun juga ikut. Bukan kemauan Grimmjow sendiri sih, tapi Rukia yang mengajaknya diam-diam tanpa memberitahu Ichigo tadinya. Sementara Ichigo menunggu antrian kasir, Grimmjow mengajak Rukia ke luar toko untuk melihat toko-toko lainnya.

Grimmjow hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat sangat ceria dan itu membuat Rukia heran. "Na, Rukia. Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Grimmjow perhatian. Rukia mengangguk.

"Iya, terima kasih ya kemarin kau sudah ikut mengantarku ke apartemen, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow membalasnya dengan deheman saja. Kedua insan itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Genggaman Grimmjow di tangan Rukia terlepas, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Di tatapnya penuh arti si mungil yang ada di sampingnya itu. "Syukurlah... kau sudah menemukan pengganti lelaki yang kau cintai itu."

"Eh?"

"Yah. Kau tahu, selama berteman dengan Ichigo, aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu perhatian pada seorang gadis. Dia memang sering bersama banyak gadis, tapi dia tak pernah menganggap satupun gadis-gadis itu adalah yang terpenting di hidupnya. Mencari gadis hanya untuk dipermainkan, itulah hobinya."

Rukia mengangguk setuju. Tanpa di jelaskan pun ia tahu dari kelakuan Ichigo di sekolah.

"Tapi ketika bersamamu, sikap Ichigo berbeda dari apa yang pernah di tunjukkannya pada gadis-gadis lain. Ia... lebih perhatian padamu dan senyum yang di tunjukkannya adalah senyum tulus yang pernah kulihat. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Kenapa... kau bisa yakin?"

"Seperti apapun lelaki playboy, suatu saat ia pasti akan berhenti pada satu gadis yang menjadi pemberhentian terakhirnya, Rukia. Dan itu pasti adalah kau. Lihatlah, dia sudah menandaimu sebagai miliknya!" Grimmjow menyunggingkan senyum ledekan ke Rukia sambil arah matanya mengarah pada leher Rukia. Sontak Rukia merona merah dan menutupi lehernya dengan tangan. Dalam hati gadis itu terus mengeluh pada Ichigo yang sembarangan menciumnya.

Rukia sesaat tampak terpaku pada sebuah tempat. Matanya terbelalak. Sedikit histeris, ia berteriak tetahan, "I-ITU! ITU ANIME MIRAI NIKKI!" jiwa Otaku Rukia kumat. Begitu ia melihat sebuah toko kaset yang memajang poster anime Mirai Nikki, Rukia langsung berlari ke tempat itu. Grimmjow sampai kaget karena hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik saja, Rukia sudah sampai di tempatnya. Grimmjow semakin suka dengan Rukia, baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat langka. Gadis yang benar-benar otaku. Apalagi memilih genre anime... bloody. Yah, Grimmjow tahu bagaimana cerita anime yang di pilih Rukia. Mengingat cerita itu saja dapat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Grimmjow yang sedari tadi menunggu kembali sambil memperhatikannya mulai menyipitkan matanya. Ada yang aneh dengan seseorang berkacamata hitam tinggi yang berada sedikit dekat pada Rukia. Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan. Mata Grimmjow semakin melebar melihat satu tangan orang berkacamata hitam itu membawa sesuatu yang pastinya tidak beres dan mengarahkannya pada Rukia. Grimmjow segera berlari menyebrang jalan ke tempat toko yag Rukia kunjungi itu tanpa mempedulikan suara Ichigo yang memanggil namanya.

"Terima kasih," Rukia tersenyum setelah mendapatkan salah satu kaset anime yang diincarnya.

"Rukia, awas!" mendengar itu, Rukia menolehkan ke asal suara dan,

BUAGH!

Tepat di belakang Rukia, Grimmjow meninju keras orang berkacamata itu. Tubuh orang itu langsung jatuh tersungkur dan Grimmjow mengambil posisi di atasnya, menarik kasar kerah bajunya.

"Mau apa kau tadi, hah!" Grimmjow berkata kasar di wajah orang itu sampai menarik perhatian para orang-orang sekitar. Lelaki berkacamata hitam itu masih menjawab, melainkan malah mendesis kesakitan.

"G-Grimmjow, apa yang-"

"Rukia, orang ini hampir memukulmu dengan sesuatu berukuran besar yang di bawanya di dalam tas kresek hitamnya! Berbahaya! Dia berusaha melukaimu!"

"Apa... benda seperti ini bisa melukai orang?"

Grimmjow terdiam. Ichigo menunjukkan isi benda besar yang di maksud Grimmjow sebagai senjata memukul.

"Gundam?" yah, sebuah robot rakitan Gundam yang dibilangnya sebagai senjata berbahayalah yang di bawa lelaki berkacamata yang pingsan itu. Rukia tertegun. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak begitu melihat isi kresek itu penuh dengan gundam. Rukia dengan ragu-ragu, menarik kacamata hitam lelaki itu sampai terlepas dan benar saja. Rukia shock.

"Ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Grimmjow dan Ichigo bebarengan.

Masih shock, Rukia membalas, "Dia Nii-samaku. Kuchiki Byakuya, penggemar Gundam..."

"APAAA!"

Kali ini Ichigo dan Grimmjow juga shock, lebih shock dari Rukia. Nampaknya masalah besar akan menimpa Ichigo...

**To Be Continued**

Holaaaa~ wahahahahaha... hiks, hik... #mendadak nangis karena minggu ini 3 anime shounen absen

Lama tak jumpa, minna! Hadoh, saia gak tahu mau apa lagi, ternyata bikin ending itu susah n akhirnya ngawur kaya gini nih chapter. Semoga aja next chapter bisa tamat dengan ending byakuya nggak mati di tonjok Grimm #?

Masalah anime yang Rukia incar tadi, sedikit promosilah. Saia lagi demen ama anime eto yang bergenre bloody, bunuh2an cuy! Tapi menegangkan XD

Yosh, Happy New Year~ Semoga cita-cita / harapan semua penghuni FFN tercapai, amin!

Thanks buat para readers ;

Kurosaki OrangeBerry

Curio Cherry

Kokyu Yume

Asani Suzuka

AriadneLacie

Maknae Kazuma

Nana The GreenSparkle

Wakamiya Hikaru

Nenk Rukiakate

Zanpaku Nee

Hato Shiro

Taviabeta-Primavera

Chadeschan

Luna Dragnell

Ichigo4Rukia

Sora Yasu9a 2230612

Jee-Zee Eunry

R

Thanks for all~ Matur suwun #?, maaf gak bisa balas repiu kali ini! Saia ijin bolos dulu #?

Repiu lagi yah XD


	6. Chapter 6

**"Kembalilah ke Jepang, Byakuya,"**

**Pria dengan bola mata abu-abu seketika menoleh pada seorang kakek yang duduk di sampingnya. Untuk sejenak, lelaki yang bernama Byakuya meletakkan benda yang menjadi mainan kesayangannya ke meja, yaitu gundam.**

**"Maaf, bisa kakek ulangi lagi? Sepertinya aku salah dengar bahwa kakek menyuruhku pulang ke Jepang," katanya sopan tanpa ekspresi wajah.**

**"Ya, aku memang menyuruhmu kembali ke Jepang. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia,"**

**"... Dia sudah dewasa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kakek tahu? Rukia sudah bisa memberikan kado ulang tahunku seperangkat rakitan gundam model baru tahun lalu,"**

**Jujur saja, si kakek bingung dengan kata-kata Byakuya. "Maksudnya? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dewasa?"**

**"Dia sudah bisa membelikan barang mahal untukku dengan uangnya sendiri, itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Rukia sudah dewasa,"**

**... alasan aneh.**

**"Hh, pokoknya aku ingin kau segera pulang! Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Rukia. Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan seorang remaja perawan sendirian? Asal kau tahu, Byakuya, jaman sekarang sudah gila! Ada anak SMP melahirkan! Bagaimana kalau di luar sana banyak yang berlaku tidak senonoh pada Rukia? Bagaimana kalau Rukia disuruh menarikan Gangnam Style dengan keadaan telanjang? Bagaimana kalau Rukia diperkaos? Bagaimana kalau Rukia dijadikan BB, Bintang Bokep kemudian videonya disebar luaskan? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa menghubungi kak Seto untuk minta perlindungan! BAGAIMANA KALAU RUKIA DIJADIKAN ARTIS MEME SEPERTI BAD LUCK BRIAN!"**

**Tunggu, kalimat yang terakhir terlalu mengerikan! Author minta maaf!**

**Meski si kakek mengutarakan kekhawatirannya secara beruntun, Byakuya tetap saja cuek, asyik kembali pada kegiatannya saat ini yaitu merakit gundam. Sikap Byakuya membuat si kakek panas, dengan tindakan seperti seorang preman merebut dompet orang kaya, si kakek merengut barang kesayangan Byakuya hanya dengan sekali sambaran.**

**"Ekh! Kake-"**

**"JIKA KAU TIDAK KEMBALI KE JEPANG, TIDAK ADA LAGI KIRIMAN GUNDAM UNTUKMU!"**

**Byakuya facepalm. Mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti kemauan sang kakek...**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer :: Tite Kubo**

**Warning :: OOC, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, aneh dll~**

**Give Me Your Kiss**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Grimmjow bodoh! Cengo! Bego! Hina! Terkutuk! Asem! Garong! Kenapa kau memukul kakak Rukia! Argh! Bagaimana ini! Aku pasti tidak dapat restu olehnya jika kesan pertama bertemu dengannya saja sudah tidak sopan! Ngelontok wajahku!" Ichigo frustasi level 7. Habis-habisan dia merutuki tindakan Grimmjow yang memukul Byakuya sampai memar di pipi. Sementara Grimmjow sendiri tampak santai. Tidak ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun jika melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Pria itu malah asyik memainkan game di ponselnya, pura-pura seolah tidak mendengar ocehan Ichigo.

Cenut! Muncul tanda kekesalan di dahi Ichigo.

"Grimmjow, dengarkan aku!"

"Apa sih? Lagipula cuma satu pukulan di pipi, itu tidak akan membuatnya mati kok. Dan aku bingung, kenapa kau begitu cemas padanya? Kau menyukai Byakuya dalam sekali pandang? Ingat, kau ini uke-ku!" balas Grimmjow sinis atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia cemburu karena Ichigo begitu memikirkan keadaan pria lain. Jelas saja perkataan Grimmjow makin merusak pikiran jernih Ichigo.

Dengan kecelakaan kecil ini, yaitu memukul telak kakak Rukia sampai pingsan adalah suatu langkah yang akan menumbuhkan pandangan negatif Byakuya pada Ichigo, yah, walau bukan Ichigo pelakunya, tetap saja ia terlibat karena bersama dengan Grimmjow dan Rukia. Stress. Harusnya sebagai kekasih Rukia, ia memberi kesan baik di mata Byakuya. Menyambut kedatangannya penuh senyum, memperlihatkan kesopanan, berlaku baik agar mendapat kepercayaan dari Byakuya. Namun semua angan itu telah pupus diterpa angin bersama debu, yang ada hanyalah rumput bergoyang-goyang karena digoyangkan kucing liar. Gaje banget ah. Yang kini bisa ia lakukan adalah pasrah, kalau bisa pun ia memohon semoga Byakuya amnesia atau terkena penyakit 'putri tidur' atau raja singa sekalian. Ngeri.

"Lagipula, kau kan sudah dapat ciuman Rukia, kenapa tidak meninggalkannya? Bukannya kau pernah bilang padaku, setelah mendapat ciuman si pendek, kau berniat meninggalkannya?"

"A-apa!? Kapan aku bicara begitu!" wajah Ichigo langsung memucat panik karena ucapan Grimmjow. Untungnya Rukia sedang pergi membeli makan malam, jadi gadis itu tidak mendengar kalimat mengerikan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menunjukkan cengiran kuda begitu melihat ekspresi Ichigo. Pemuda rambut biru itu mendekat dan mendesak Ichigo hingga dia terpojok, terkurung di tubuh besar Grimmjow.

"H-hey, mau apa kau, sialan!" Ichigo berniat mendorong dada Grimmjow agar menjauh darinya, namun sayang sekali, lawannya lebih gesit sehingga membuat pergerakan Ichigo terhenti lebih dulu.

"Sudah lama ya aku tidak menggodaimu. Sikapmu memang menunjukkan kau tidak suka hal-hal berbau yaoi, tapi rona merah di wajahmu sayang sekali tidak bisa disembunyikan, my uke!"

BLUSH!

Tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, wajah Ichigo semakin memerah. Oke, dia memang jijik, tapi... apa ini? Kenapa ada debaran luar biasa yang ia rasakan ketika Grimmjow sedekat ini dengannya? Oh, dia ingat! Jangan-jangan ini efek karena menonton Junjou Romantica dan Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi bersama Rukia kemarin? UOOOOOH! Ichigo langsung berusaha sekuat tenaga mengganti bayangan Grimmjow dengan Rukia di otaknya saat ini, mengusir bayang-bayang yaoinya.

Aku bukan maho!

Aku normal!

Aku normal!

Aku normal!, berkali-kali Ichigo membatin seperti itu.

"SU-SUDAH CUKUP! KAU INI APA-APAAN SIH, AKU SUDAH PUNYA RUKI-"

Cklak.

Sial. Hari ini benar-benar sialan untuk Ichigo. Pertama, ia terlibat kasus pingsannya kakak Rukia dan ia mendapat amanat dari Rukia untuk menjaga sang kakak dari luar kamar bersama Grimmjow selagi dia pergi membeli makan malam, kedua, Grimmjow menggodainya, ketiga... Kuchiki Byakuya membuka pintu kamar tempatnya diistirahatkan dan secara langsung melihat Ichigo dan Grimmjow dalam posisi tidak menyenangkan, Grimmjow mendempet Ichigo! ke dinding Ngelontok sudah wajahnya level 2.

"A-aaa-" Ichigo pucat seketika. Di dorongnya Grimmjow sampai pria berambut biru itu menabrak bak sampah, sementara si Byakuya masih terbelalak kaget tanpa kata gara-gara melihat pemandangan barusan.

"A-aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini, aku-" di saat Ichigo gugup bukan main untuk menjelaskan, Rukia datang dengan sekantung berisikan makanan. Tepat waktu! Melihat Byakuya yang telah sadar dari pingsannya, Rukia pun berteriak, "KAKAK!" dan langsung berlari. Begitu juga Byakuya, melihat Rukia, dia ikut berteriak, "ADIK!" dan ikut berlari. Keduanya pun akhirnya berpelukan. Auranya sinetron banget.

.

.

.

"Eh? J-jadi kakek yang menyuruh kakak pulang ke Jepang?"

Byakuya mengangguk pelan merespon ucapan adiknya.

Suasananya tegang sekali, itu yang bisa di deskripsikan saat ini. Ichigo, Grimmjow, Byakuya dan Rukia duduk mengitari meja penuh makanan di tengah mereka. Sejak Rukia menawarkan makan malam bersama, tak sekalipun Ichigo berani menatap lurus ke arah Byakuya. Pernah sih, sesekali ia mencoba melirik Byakuya, sekedar ingin tahu ekspresi apa yang dipancarkan si Kuchiki muda itu dan hasilnya? Ternyata Byakuya berhasil menangkap lirikan matanya.

Mak Jleb.

Jantung Ichigo serasa ditusuk mendapat tatapan jijik dari Byakuya. Pasti Byakuya mengira dirinya dan Grimmjow punya kelainan seks gara-gara yang tadi.

"... Rukia,"

"Iya, kakak?"

Sambil mencomot snack di meja, Byakuya menatapi Ichigo dan Grimmjow bergiliran. "Siapa dua orang ini?" tanyanya.

Demi dewa Neptunus, Ichigo ingin melarikan diri ke toilet begitu Byakuya menyinggung soal dirinya dan Grimmjow. Ah, tidak, tidak, Ichigo! Kau harus berani menghadapi Byakuya! Tunjukkan kejantananmu! Tapi maksudnya bukan menunjukkan apa yang ada di balik celana Ichigo loh, saya memperingatkan bagi yang pikirannya ke mana-mana setelah membaca kalimat sebelumnya.

"Ah, mereka ini temanku. Ini Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez," Rukia menunjuk Grimmjow yang kemudian disambut senyum oleh pria berambut biru tersebut. "Lalu, yang ini Kurosaki Ichigo, uhmm... pa-pacarku..."

Ichigo merasa wajahnya kini menjadi Bad Luck Brian begitu mendengar Rukia to the point memamerkan bahwa dirinya adalah sang kekasih hati. Masalah satu pukulan itu sudah tidak lagi Ichigo pikirkan, tapi kini ganti menjadi masalah tentang Byakuya memergokinya bersama Grimmjow dalam posisi tidak menyenangkan. Oh, lihatlah, Byakuya langsung membeku dan matanya melotot tidak percaya bahwa dirinya adalah pacar Rukia.

"... kau serius dia ini pacarmu, Rukia? Kurosaki, kalau kau memang pacar Rukia, mengapa terlihat takut menghadapiku? Mengapa kau tidak menunjukkan kejantananmu kepadaku agar kau mendapat nilai plus di mataku,"

Baru saja dua patah kata Ichigo siap menjawab, Grimmjow langsung menyahut, "Rukia, kakakmu yaoi ya? Dia menyuruh Ichigo menunjukkan kejantanan-"

BLETAK!

Jitakan dari Ichigo menghasilkan benjolan sebesar bola baseball di kepala Grimmjow.

Kembali ke keadaan tegang antara Ichigo dan Byakuya, Ichigo berdehem mencairkan suasana yang sempat terganggu. Sekarang Ichigo memantapkan diri, ia benar-benar menyukai Rukia, maka dari itu, ia harus menunjukkan kesungguhannya di depan anggota Kuchiki. Ini kesempatan emas!

"Sebelumnya aku mengaku bahwa aku adalah playboy. Tapi semenjak bertemu Rukia, aku sudah sadar, aku telah menemukan gadis yang tepat untukku, yaitu dia. Meski Rukia pendek (mak jleb! untuk Rukia), berdada rata (mak jleb!), cerewet (jleb!), macho (dafuq!), dan galak, aku... jatuh cinta padanya. Rukia itu unik dan langka untukku! Baru kali ini aku menemukan perempuan seperti dia, makanya aku akan bersikukuh mempertahankan hubungan kami!"

DASAR NGGAK ROMANTIS! Memangnya aku manusia purba dikatakan unik dan langka!, batin Rukia. Jika saja tidak ada Byakuya mungkin dirinya sudah menonjok Ichigo dengan jurus tapak Buddha.

Byakuya masih memasang wajah datar. Pria itu kemudian menoleh kepada Rukia tiba-tiba, membuat gadis bermata violet itu menatap heran pada kakaknya.

"Ternyata benar perkiraan kakek," gumam Byakuya teringat mengapa dirinya dikirim pulang oleh sang kakek. Kembali Byakuya bertatap muka dengan Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, aku bersedia memberi restu hubungan kalian. Tapi dengan satu syarat, kau harus mampu menyelesaikan tantangan dariku,"

Serius. Mata abu-abu Byakuya berkilat, sangat tajam, namun Ichigo tidak gentar. Dia tetap terus maju tidak gentar karena ia membela yang benar. Tunggu, kenapa jadi lirik lagu.

"Demi Rukia, tantangan apapun aku terima!"

Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah tampan Byakuya. Pemuda itu pun mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik hitam atau bahasa gaulnya kresek dari balik badannya. Kresek itu di sodorkannya kepada Ichigo.

"Buka," perintah Byakuya.

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga serta tumpah keringat, Ichigo berhati-hati membuka ikatan kresek dari Byakuya. Rukia dan Grimmjow yang tidak mau ketinggalan sekaligus penasaran tentunya langsung mendekat pada Ichigo.

Dan isinya adalah... akan diberitahukan tiga hari tiga malam lagi! Nggaklah! Bercanda! Isinya cukup mengejutkan Ichigo, Rukia dan Grimmjow.

Rakitan gundam.

"Uhm, ini..." belum selesai Ichigo bicara, suaranya macet mendadak melihat seringaian iblis Byakuya.

"Tantangannya adalah merakit gundam. Jika kau mampu merakit gundam dalam waktu 12 jam tanpa bantuan siapapun, maka kau boleh mendapatkan Rukia,"

Muka Ichigo pucat seketika. Kalau merakit barbie sih tidak masalah, tapi ini... gundam... masa kecilnya itu tidak bahagia. Ayah Ichigo tidak pernah membelikannya gundam, mainan yang selalu ia dapat itu berpuluh-puluh bola plastik yang kemudian dimasukkan ke dalam ember alias mandi bola.

"Nah, Kurosaki, tunjukkan kesungguhanmu bahwa kau mencintai adikku,"

"Baiklah jika itu bisa membuatmu setuju dengan hubunganku dan Rukia!"

Byakuya tersenyum puas melihat kemantapan jawaban seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Bisakah Ichigo yang bermodalkan pengalaman merakit barbie menyelesaikan rakitan gundam Byakuya?

"... Kurosaki," panggil Byakuya. Ichigo menoleh sambil masih mengutak-atik bagian-bagian gundam.

"Ya?"

"... kau setengah normal setengah maho ya?"

"TI-TIDAK! ANDA SALAH PAHAM!"

Ah, rupanya Byakuya masih saja ingat GrimmIchi.

To Be Continued...

.

.

.

Ada yang masih ingat saya? Haha, lama gak bikin fic rasanya jadi kaku banget =v=

Maaf hiatus lama, habis keasyikan nonton anime2 sih... apalagi bulan Oktober, banyak anime bagus yang rilis! Salah satunya yang paling saya tunggu, Code Breaker XD

#lha curcol!

Yah, pokoknya maaf kalo chapter ini hancur, jelek, abal, gaje, aneh, pendek, dll.

Dan makasih buat semua yang sudah repiu di chapter sebelumnya.

Dadah~ mau repiu lagi? :D


End file.
